A New Generation 1 – Albus Potter
by Ginny-Molly-Potter1
Summary: Albus Severus Potter fährt zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts! In welches Haus werden er und Rose kommen? Wird Albus neue Freunde finden? Was hat Hagrid für ein Geheimnis und wer gewinnt den Quidditchpokal? Das alles erfahrt ihr hier! Außerdem lernt ihr einige neue Charaktere kennen und werdet erfahren, was aus den alten Neben Figuren geworden ist.
1. Vorwort

**ACHTUNG! Rating wurde auf PG13 erhöht!  
**

Vorwort

Hallo Liebe Leser.

Ich habe schon mal eine ähnliche Geschichte auf einer anderen Seite veröffentlicht, konnte dann aber leider aus privaten Gründen nicht weiter schreiben. Die Fanfic hieß „Das erste Schuljahr". Das hier ist im Grunde die selbe Geschichte nochmal, nur etwas ausführlicher. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mal vorbeischaut!

Im Moment suche ich auch noch einen Beta-Reader, der die Story regelmäßig auf eventuelle Rechtschreib-/Grammatik-/Inhaltliche Fehler durch checkt. Bei Interesse einfach melden! (Es wäre ganz gut, wenn der Beta-Reader gut in Komma-Setzung wäre, das kann ich nämlich gar nicht!)

Über Kommentare freue ich mich immer, die Antworten erhaltet ihr vor dem jeweiligen Kapitel.

Ich werde mich bemühen, so oft wie möglich ein Kapitel online zu stellen. Ich hoffe, ich schaff´s einmal pro Woche.

Liebe Grüße

Ginny-Molly-Potter1

Disclaimer:

Alle Orte und Personen (außer meine eigenen, wie z.B. Jenny) gehören J. . Sie sind nicht mein geistiges Eigentum! Die Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden, folglich gehört diese mir. (Der Prolog ist von mir selbst geschrieben, basiert allerdings auf dem Epilog von Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes. Die Idee dazu gehört folglich JKR!)

Es ist nicht meine Absicht mit dieser FanFiction Geld zu verdienen oder mich sonst irgendwie zu bereichern. Mein einziger Lohn sind die Kommentare der Leser.

Inhalt

Albus Severus Potter fährt zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts! In welches Haus werden er und Rose kommen? Wird Albus (neue) Freunde finden? Was hat Hagrid für ein Geheimnis und wer gewinnt den Quidditchpokal?

Das alles erfahrt ihr hier! Außerdem lernt ihr einige neue Charaktere kennen und werdet erfahren, was aus den alten (Neben)Figuren geworden ist.

Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, Inhaltsangaben zu schreiben...

Name: Albus Potter – A New Generation

Hauptcharaktere:

- Albus Severus Potter

- Rose Weasley

- Scorpius Malfoy

- Eigene Figuren

Genre:

- Abenteuer

- Romanze

- Freundschaft

Warnung:

-keine-

Rating:

PG13 (ab 12 Jahren freigegeben)


	2. Prolog

– **Prolog: Gleis 9 ¾ –**

„James! Kommst du jetzt endlich! Wir wollen los!"

Ginny Potter stand am Fuße der Treppe ihres Hauses in London. Es war der erste September und die Potters warteten ungeduldig darauf, dass auch der älteste Sohn der Familie – James Sirius – endlich herunterkommen würde, damit sie zum Bahnhof King´s Cross aufbrechen konnten.

„James, wenn du nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden hier auftauchst fahren wir ohne dich!", brüllte Ginny.

Da stand James auch schon vor ihr. „´tschuldige, Mum. Ich musste noch meine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben holen. Lily hat es versteckt."

James' Mutter verdrehte die Augen. „Komm jetzt."

Sie verließen das Haus, Ginny sperrte ab und sie gingen zum Auto.

„Na endlich", kommentierte Harry das späte Erscheinen seines Sohnes und seiner Frau. James´ Bruder Albus Severus sagte gar nichts – er war viel zu aufgeregt; und Lily Luna schaute ihren großen Bruder nur mit einer Mischung aus Eifersucht und Ungeduld an.

„Lily hat meine Zauberkunsthausaufgaben versteckt!", beklagte sich James und setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

„Hab ich gar nicht! Nur weil du zu blöd bist, auf deine Sachen -"

„Habt ihr's dann jetzt? Können wir los?", fragte Harry entnervt.

Beleidigtes Schweigen füllte das Auto. Harry seufzte und startete den Motor.

Sie waren kaum zwei Minuten gefahren, da wandte sich James an seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Al?"

„Hm?"

„Du weißt schon, dass nicht jeder nach Gryffindor kommt, nur weil er will?"

„Was?" Albus sah auf.

„Ja. Nur, weil Mum und Dad in Gryffindor waren und ich jetzt auch dort bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass auch du dorthin kommen wirst. Ich denke sogar...ja, Slytherin wäre eine Möglichkeit. Jeder kann nach Slytherin kommen. Warum nicht auch du?" James grinste seinen Bruder an.

„Ach hör schon auf! Ich komm doch nicht nach Slytherin! Keiner aus der Familie war dort, warum sollte also ich?"

„Hast du mir nicht richtig zu gehört? Es geht nicht nach Familien. _Jeder_ kann nach Slytherin kommen, wenn er nur die richtigen Eigenschaften dazu hat..."

„Aber ich will nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Tja, du kannst es dir aber nicht aussuchen. Das entscheidet der Sprechende Hut!"

„Aber -"

„Ruhe dahinten! Ich muss mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren!", rief Harry dazwischen, um den Streit seiner Söhne zu beenden.

„Aber James hat gesagt -"

„Ist doch egal, was James sagt. Das entscheidet doch eh der Sprechende Hut. Außerdem kannst du froh sein, dass du überhaupt nach Hogwarts darfst. Da sollte man doch meinen, du freust dich und beklagst dich nicht, nur weil der Hut dich vielleicht nicht nach Gryffindor steckt", unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Ich freue mich ja. Aber ich will nicht nach Slytherin. Gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hab ich nichts. Ich meine, ich würde schon lieber nach Gryffindor, aber alles ist besser als Slytherin!"

Bevor Lily oder James etwas darauf erwidern konnten, verkündete Ginny: „Wir sind da."

„Na endlich", murmelte James und sprang als Erster aus dem Auto. Seine Eltern und Geschwister folgten.

„Kann ich nicht doch mit nach Hogwarts?", fragte Lily unvermittelt.

„Ähm...nein, Lily. Du bist noch zu klein", meinte Ginny.

„Ich bin gar nicht klein! Ich bin schon neun!", protestierte das Mädchen.

„Ja schon, aber man muss elf Jahre alt sein, um nach Hogwarts gehen zu können", erklärte Harry seiner Tochter.

„Ich will aber _jetzt_!" Wütend stampfte Lily mit dem Fuß auf und Tränen der Wut und Enttäuschung traten ihr in die Augen.

„Ich weiß Lily, aber es geht eben noch nicht. Du musst noch zwei Jahre warten", sagte Ginny, während sie sich suchend nach zwei Gepäckwagen umsah.

Im Eingangsbereich wurde sie fündig. Schweigend lief die Familie mit den zwei leeren Gepäckwagen zurück zum Auto und ebenso schweigend luden sie die Koffer und Eulen auf. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Albus sah ein bisschen nervös aus, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gleich für vier Monate nach Hogwarts fahren, dort einem Haus zugeteilt und ziemlich lange von seiner Familie getrennt sein würde. James hingegen war ganz locker. Er überlegte vermutlich, wie er es am besten anstellen könnte, wieder auf das Thema „Sprechender Hut" zu kommen.

Die fünf Potters machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Bahnhofsgebäude. Harry und Ginny schoben die Gepäckwagen, während James und Albus voraus liefen. Lily weinte immer noch und klammerte sich am Arm ihres Vaters fest. Die Straße war ziemlich holprig, sodass die Eulenkäfige stark durchgeschüttelt wurden. Die Tiere quittierten dies mit empörtem Geschrei, was die Pendler aufmerksam machte. Lily schniefte.

„Nicht mehr lange, dann darfst du auch gehen", sagte Harry zu ihr.

„Zwei Jahre. Ich will _jetzt_ gehen!"

Sie schlängelten sich zwischen den vielen Leuten hindurch auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn zu.

Da James und Albus zusammen vorne liefen fing James wieder zu reden an. „Also Al, ich will dir ja keine Angst machen, aber Slytherin ist durchaus möglich für -"

„Ich _will_ aber nicht! Ich _will_ nicht nach Slytherin!"

„James, nun lass mal gut sein", meinte Ginny.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass es bei ihm sein _könnte_", erwiderte James und grinste Albus an. „Das stimmt doch auch. Er _könnte_ nach Slytherin kommen -" Doch als James dem Blick seiner Mutter begegnete verstummt er.

Die Familie näherte sich der Absperrung. James warf seinem Bruder einen hochnäsigen Blick zu und übernahm den Gepäckwagen von seiner Mutter. Dann lief er auf die Absperrung zu und war verschwunden.

„Ihr schreibt mir doch?", fragte Albus, kaum dass James außer Sicht war.

„Jeden Tag, wenn du möchtest", antwortete Ginny.

„Nicht _jeden_ Tag", sagte Albus schnell. „James meint, die meisten bekommen nur etwa einmal im Monat Briefe von zu Hause."

„Also wir haben James letztes Jahr dreimal die Woche geschrieben", stellte Ginny klar.

„Und glaub am besten nicht alles, was er dir über Hogwarts erzählt. Der macht gerne mal Späße, dein Bruder", mischte Harry sich ein.

Albus nickte nur und lief dann zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester auf die Absperrung zu. Als sie die Wand passierten zuckte er, doch natürlich passierte nichts und sie kamen wohlbehalten auf der anderen Seite der Mauer, auf Gleis neundreiviertel, wieder heraus. Und da stand er: der scharlachrote Hogwarts-Express.

Der Bahnsteig war in Nebel und Dampf gehüllt und man konnte die vielen Leute nur schemenhaft ausmachen. James war schon längst verschwunden.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Albus nervös und versuchte in dem Dampf etwas zu erkennen.

„Wir finden sie schon", versprach seine Mutter.

Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den vollen, lauten und in Nebel gehüllten Bahnhof. Scheinbar körperlose Stimmen drangen an ihre Ohren und sie stießen hin und wieder mit anderen Personen zusammen.

„Ich glaube, da sind sie, Al", sagte Ginny plötzlich. Sie waren am letzten Waggon angekommen und durch die dichte weiße Luft sah Albus vier Gestalten auftauchen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, allerdings konnte er die kleine Gruppe erst sehen, als sie sich unmittelbar gegenüber standen. Seine Mutter hatte Recht; es waren Ron, Hermine, Rose und Hugo.

„Hi", sagte Albus ungeheuer erleichtert.

Rose hatte schon ihren Hogwarts-Umhang an. Sie strahlte.

„Hi, Al. Wahnsinn, jetzt geht's wirklich los, oder?"

Albus nickte beklommen. Ja, jetzt ging es los.

Inzwischen hatten Harry und Roses Vater Ron Albus' Koffer und Eule im Zug verstaut. Lily und Hugo indes überlegten, in welches Haus der Sprechende Hut sie wohl stecken würde, wenn auch sie endlich nach Hogwarts gehen durften.

„Wenn du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst, enterben wir dich. Aber mach dir bloß keinen Stress", sagte Ron.

„_Ron!"_, rief Hermine erzürnt.

Lily und Hugo lachten, aber Albus und Rose sahen einander besorgt an.

„Er meint es nicht so", sagte Ginny.

Doch Ron beachtete seine kleine Schwester nicht weiter und nickte stattdessen zu einer etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Stelle hin.

„Schaut, wer da ist."

Alle folgten seinem Blick. Zuerst wusste Albus nicht, was Ron meinte, bis er eine Gruppe von drei Personen entdeckte. Der ältere Mann – wohl der Vater – hatte hellblonde Haare, die sich allmählich lichteten. Sein dunkler Mantel war bis zur Kehle zugeknöpft. Sein Sohn sah ihm sehr ähnlich. Auch er hatte blondes Haar und ein spitzes Kinn. Die Mutter des Jungen verabschiedete sich gerade von ihrem Sohn, aber der Vater blickte zu ihnen. Als er Harry´s Blick auffing nickte er ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann ab, um sich ebenfalls von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden.

„Das ist also der kleine Scorpius", murmelte Ron leise. „Pass bloß auf, dass du ihn in jeder Prüfung schlägst, Rosie. Gott sei Dank hast du den Grips deiner Mutter geerbt."

„Ron, um Himmels willen. Hetz sie doch nicht gegeneinander auf, noch ehe sie mit der Schule angefangen haben!", sagte Roses Mutter halb streng, halb belustigt.

„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid. Sieh aber zu, dass du dich nicht _allzu_ sehr mit ihm anfreundest, Rosie. Grandpa Weasley würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du einen Reinblüter heiraten würdest."

Bevor Rose oder irgendjemand sonst darauf antworten konnte, tauchte plötzlich James aus dem Nebel auf.

„Hey. Da-dahinten ist Teddy", keuchte er und wies über die Schulter zurück in die wogenden Dampfwolken. „Hab ihn eben gesehen. Und ratet mal, was er macht? _Er knutscht mit Victoire!_"

Keine Reaktion. „_Unser_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Knutscht mit _unserer_ Victoire! _Unserer_ Cousine! Und ich hab Teddy gefragt, was er da treibt -"

„Du hast sie gestört? Du bist ja _haargenau_ wie Ron -", unterbrach ihn Ginny vorwurfsvoll.

„- und er meinte, er wäre gekommen, um sie zu verabschieden! Und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll. Er _knutscht_ mit ihr!"

Lily flüsterte entzückt: „Oh, es wäre wunderbar, wenn sie heiraten würden. Dann würde Teddy _wirklich_ zu unserer Familie gehören!"

Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob Lily nicht etwas zu voreilig war. Zwischen _Knutschen_ und _Heiraten_ lag seiner Meinung nach noch ein ganzes Stück. Außerdem war Victoire erst siebzehn! Andererseits hatte Lily Recht: Wenn Teddy und Victoire heiraten würden, dann würde er wirklich zur Familie gehören...

„Es ist fast elf, ihr steigt jetzt besser ein", riss Harry Albus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Vergiss nicht, Neville liebe Grüße von uns auszurichten!", sagte Ginny zu James und umarmte ihn.

„Mum! Ich kann einem Professor doch nicht _liebe Grüße_ ausrichten!", protestierte James sofort.

„Aber du _kennst_ Neville doch -"

James verdrehte die Augen. „Draußen ja. Aber in der Schule ist er Professor Longbottom, oder? Ich kann doch nicht in Kräuterkunde gehen und ihm _liebe Grüße_ ausrichten..."

Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und verpasste Albus einen Tritt vors Schienbein.

„Aua. Wofür war das denn?", murmelte Albus leise.

James ging nicht darauf ein und sagte nur: „Wir sehen uns später, Al. Nimm dich vor den Thestralen in Acht."

„Ich dachte die wären unsichtbar? _Du hast gesagt, die wären unsichtbar!_" Albus geriet in Panik. James hatte ihm schon von den großen schwarzen Skelett-Pferden erzählt, die die Hogwarts-Kutschen zogen. Allerdings hatte er auch behauptet, dass die...Tiere, wenn man es so nennen konnte, unsichtbar wären.

Doch James lachte nur, ließ einen Kuss seiner Mutter über sich ergehen, umarmte kurz seinen Vater und sprang dann in den Zug. Er winkte, dann rannte er den Gang entlang, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen.

„Vor Thestralen muss man keine Angst haben. Das sind freundliche Wesen, die sind überhaupt nicht gruselig. Außerdem werdet ihr nicht in den Kutschen zur Schule gefahren, sondern in den Booten", versuchte Harry Albus zu beruhigen. Es klappte nicht.

Ginny küsste Albus auf die Stirn. „Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten", sagte sie.

„Mach´s gut, Al." Harry umarmte seinen Sohn. „Vergiss nicht, dass Hagrid dich für nächsten Freitag zum Tee eingeladen hat. Treib dich nicht mit Peeves rum. Kämpf mit keinem, ehe du gelernt hast, wie es geht. Und lass dich von James nicht auf den Arm nehmen."

„Was ist, wenn ich ein Slytherin werde?"

Die geflüsterten Worte waren schnell über Albus´ Lippen gekommen. Jetzt sah er seinen Vater beunruhigt an. Harry ging in die Hocke, sodass Albus einen knappen Kopf größer war und in Harry´s Gesicht hinunter schauen musste. Harry sah seinem Sohn in die Augen und sagte leise: „Albus Severus, du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt. Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte."

Das beruhigte Albus nicht. „Aber, nur mal _angenommen_ -"

„- dann wird das Haus Slytherin einen ausgezeichneten Schüler gewonnen haben, nicht wahr? Es spielt für uns keine Rolle, Al. Aber wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann kannst du dich für Gryffindor und gegen Slytherin entscheiden. Der Sprechende Hut berücksichtigt deine Wahl."

Das konnte und wollte Albus nicht glaube. „Wirklich?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Bei mir hat er das auch getan", sagte Harry.

Albus sah seinen Vater erstaunt an. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte schlugen die Zugtüren zu und die verschwommenen Gestalten vieler Eltern strömten zu allerletzten Verabschiedungen herbei. Albus sprang in den Waggon und Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihm. In seiner Nähe streckten viele Schüler die Köpfe aus den Fenstern und versuchten, einen Blick auf Harry zu erhaschen.

„Warum _glotzen_ die alle so?", fragte Albus und verrenkte sich seinerseits den Hals, um die anderen Schüler nach ihm bekannten Gesichtern abzusuchen.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist wegen mir. Ich bin extrem berühmt", sagte Ron.

Albus, Rose, Hugo und Lily lachten. Der Zug fuhr an. Er fuhr so langsam, dass Harry noch neben ihm herlaufen konnte. Er lächelte und winkte. Albus war wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf seine und Roses Familie, dann fuhr der Zug um eine Kurve und sie waren nicht mehr zu sehen.


	3. Kapitel 1

– **1. Zugfahrt mit alten und neuen Freunden –**

Albus schaute noch einen Moment benommen aus dem Fenster. Jetzt fuhr er also nach Hogwarts. Das hatte er sich doch immer gewünscht. Schon seit Teddy ihm zum ersten Mal von der Schule im schottischen Hochland erzählt hatte. Und dann hatte James auch noch vor zwei Jahren seinen Brief bekommen. Als er ihm in den Weihnachtsferien strahlend von Hogwarts erzählt hatte, wäre Albus vor Eifersucht beinahe geplatzt. Und jetzt? Jetzt fuhr er selbst nach Hogwarts. Aber die Vorfreude wurde von einem dumpfen Gefühl der Angst überschattet. Was, wenn er wirklich nach Slytherin kommen würde? Was, wenn er ganz alleine irgendwo landen würde? Würde er in Hogwarts Freunde finden? Oder würde er die nächsten sieben Jahre alleine verbringen müssen? Gut und schön, er hatte immer noch Rose und den Rest seiner Familie, aber in Slytherin war bis jetzt noch keiner von ihnen gelandet. Würden sie ihn vielleicht sogar meiden, wenn er ins Haus der Schlangen käme? Wäre das nicht sowas wie ein Verrat an seiner Familie?

„Albus? Kommst du jetzt endlich? Oder willst du die ganze Zugfahrt stehend verbringen?", riss Rose ihren Cousin aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.

„Hm? Was? Oh, ja. Ich komme."

Rose betrachtete Al einen Moment lang kritisch, dann drehte sie sich um und lief den Gang entlang durch den Zug. Obwohl sie schon ein paar Minuten fuhren, waren die Gänge immer noch voll und es war kein Durchkommen möglich. Endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Ganz hinten, am Ende des Zuges fanden sie ein Abteil. Es war leer. Rose schob die Tür auf und Albus ließ sich erleichtert auf einen Sitz fallen. Er hasste Menschenmassen! Auch Rose wirkte erleichtert und setzte sich ans Fenster und in Fahrtrichtung. Beim Rückwärtsfahren wurde ihr schlecht.

Albus´ Schneeeule 'Snitch' indes schloss zufrieden ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schlief ein, während Roses schwarzer Kater 'Muffin' sich auf dem Schoß seines Frauchens zusammenrollte.

Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Rumpeln. Albus und Rose wandten sich zur Abteiltür. Sie war offen und im Rahmen stand ein schüchtern aussehendes, blondes Mädchen. Sie hielt den Griff eines großen Koffers in der Hand und blickte die beiden Erstklässler ängstlich an. Soweit Albus sehen konnte, hatte sie kein Tier dabei.

„Hallo", sagte sie leise. „Ist hier noch frei?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Rose sofort und ignorierte den Blick, den Albus ihr zuwarf. „Komm rein!"

Das Mädchen trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann versuchte sie ihren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage zu hieven. Albus sah einen Moment lang zu, dann stand er auf und half ihr. Dankbar lächelte sie ihm zu und setzte sich anschließend neben Rose.

„Ich bin übrigens Jenny. Jenny White", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Ich heiße Rose Weasley und das ist mein Cousin Albus Potter", stellte Rose sich und Al vor.

„Hi", sagte Al und zwang sich zu lächeln. Diese Jenny schien zwar ganz nett zu sein, aber er wäre doch lieber alleine mit Rose gefahren.

„In welches Haus möchtest du denn?", fragte er, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

„Ähm...Haus? Ich-ich weiß nicht. Also..."

„Kommst du aus einer Muggelfamilie?", fragte Rose.

„Ich...ja." Jenny lief rot an und sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Hey, ist doch nicht schlimm. Die Eltern meiner Mutter sind auch Muggel!"

Jenny nickt nur. Dann fragte sie: „Was ist das jetzt mit den Häusern?"

„Also, es gibt vier Häuser in Hogwarts", begann Albus zu erklären. „Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Jeder neue Schüler wird zu Beginn des Schuljahres dem Haus zugeordnet, in das er am besten passt. Nach Gryffindor kommen die Mutigen, nach Ravenclaw die Streber" - Rose warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu - „nach Hufflepuff die...naja, Hilfsbereiten und Netten und so weiter und nach Slytherin", er machte eine Pause. „Also, das ist das Haus wo früher die ganzen Todesser drin waren."

„Todesser waren schwarze Magier. Die Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, dem wohl bösesten und gefährlichsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten", erklärte Rose auf Jenny´s fragenden Blick hin.

„Aber keine Sorge, unsere Eltern haben ihn platt gemacht", sagte Albus.

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Naja, ich würde nicht _'platt gemacht'_ sagen, aber jedenfalls ist er jetzt tot."

Jenny wirkte erleichtert.

„Jaah, wie schon gesagt, die Todesser waren alle in Slytherin und auch sonst der Großteil der schwarzen Magier. Slytherins sind im allgemeinen ziemlich fies. Vor allem den Gryffindors und auch den Muggelstämmigen gegenüber. Slytherins mögen nur Reinblüter, das sind Zauberer, deren Eltern – und überhaupt alle Vorfahren – magisch waren. Keine Muggel, keine Squibs."

„Squibs?"

„Squibs sind Menschen, deren Eltern Zauberer sind, sie selber können aber nicht zaubern. Also eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von Muggelstämmigen. Und im übrigen können in einem Reinblüter-Stammbaum auch Squibs vorkommen", sagte Rose an Albus gewandt.

„Jaja, kann schon sein. Jedenfalls, um wieder zum Thema zurück zu kommen: Ich wäre gerne in Gryffindor. Meine ganze Familie war da."

Jenny schaute zu Rose.

„Hm. Also Al hat es ja schon gesagt, fast unsere ganze Familie war – beziehungsweise ist – in Gryffindor. Also das wäre schon toll. Aber Ravenclaw wäre auch nicht schlecht. Aber im Grunde entscheiden das ja nicht wir, sondern der Sprechende Hut."

„Der _was_?"

„Der Sprechende Hut. Das ist...naja, ein Hut. Den müssen die Erstklässler am ersten Abend – also heute – aufsetzten und der teilt sie dann auf die vier Häuser auf."

„Ein _Hut?"_

„Ja, natürlich. Denk dran, Jenny, du bist jetzt in der magischen Welt. Da ist so ziemlich alles anders, als in der Muggelwelt."

„Woher wisst ihr, wie es in der...Muggelwelt ist?"

„Naja", meinte Rose, „wie schon gesagt, sind meine Großeltern mütterlicherseits Muggel. Und wir leben zu Hause auch fast wie Muggel. Also wir haben Strom, Telefon, Computer, eine Waschmaschine, einen Kühlschrank und so weiter."

„Das haben aber nicht alle Zauberer, oder? Als ich mit meinen Eltern und diesem komischen Zauberertypen in der...ähm...in dieser Einkaufsstraße in London war; ihr wisst schon, in der hinter der Steinmauer?"

„In der Winkelgasse", half Albus weiter.

„Ja genau. Also, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren, da hab ich keine Läden gesehen, in denen sowas verkauft wurde. Außerdem hatten die alle so komische Kleidung an."

Sie musterte Roses neuen, schwarzen Hogwarts-Umhang.

„Nein, eigentlich ist Muggeltechnik für Zauberer nicht normal. Die haben für sowas Zauberkraft. Aber es kommt jetzt immer mehr in Mode, weil die Zauberer langsam begreifen, dass Muggel gar nicht so dumm, und ihre Erfindungen eigentlich ganz praktisch sind", sagte Albus.

„Und zum Thema Kleidung", unterbrach ihn Rose. „In unserer Freizeit laufen wir ganz normal rum." Sie warf einen Blick auf Albus, der eine Jeans, ein rotes T-Shirt und Turnschuhe an hatte.

„Die Umhänge sind nur für die Schule oder für Offizielles. Außerdem laufen ältere Zauberer öfters so rum, da sie mit der Muggelmode nicht mehr mitkommen. Da kann es schon mal passieren, dass die Kleiderwahl ziemlich skurril ist. Deswegen bleiben sie lieber bei Umhängen."

„Ach so."

In dem Moment ratterte es draußen, und die Tür ging auf. Eine sehr alte, kleine Frau mit grauen Haaren schaute herein.

„Wollt ihr etwas vom Imbisswagen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Albus sprang sofort auf und auch Rose kaufte sich ein paar Süßigkeiten.

„Willst du denn nichts?", fragte die alte Frau an Jenny gewandt.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Jenny schüchtern.

Die Frau nickte nur und verschwand wieder.

Albus hatte inzwischen das erste Schokofroschpapier aufgerissen und stopfte sich den Inhalt in den Mund.

„Has tu kein Gelt, oter willst tu wiklich nix?", fragte er Jenny schmatzend.

„Albus!", sagte Rose streng. „Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund!"

„´tschuldigung", murmelte er und schluckte. „Also?", wandte er sich wieder an Jenny. „Hast du kein Geld, oder willst du wirklich nichts?"

„ALBUS!"

„Schon okay", sagte Jenny leise zu Rose. Und dann an Albus gewandt: „Kein Geld und keinen Hunger."

„Wieso hast -" Doch er verstummt, als er Roses Blick sah.

Die sagte jetzt zu Jenny: „Also wenn du willst, kannst du gerne was von meinem Süßkram haben, ich ess das eh nicht alles."

Albus, der gerade die Karte aus der Schokofroschverpackung zog, erstarrte und sah Rose ungläubig an. Doch Jenny lächelte nur dankbar und besah sich den Haufen Süßigkeiten.

„Was sind denn _Bertie Bott´s Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung_?"

„Das sind so kleine bunte Kugeln, die, wie der Name schon sagt, wirklich _jeden_ Geschmack haben können. Von Schokolade über Vanille bis hin zu Popel-Geschmack ist alles drin", erklärte Rose.

Jenny starrte Rose ungläubig an, dann schaute sie zu Albus.

„Sie hat recht", sagte der. „Aber ich würde dir empfehlen, das Zeug nicht zu essen. Es ist widerlich!"

_Bertie Bott´s Bohnen_ waren die einzigen Süßigkeiten, die Albus nicht mochte. Allerdings auch erst seit seinem achten Geburtstag, an dem er eine Bohne erwischt hatte, die nach Erbrochenem geschmeckt hatte.

Doch Jenny hörte nicht auf Albus, sondern griff mutig in die Tüte und zog eine freundlich aussehende, hellblaue Bohne heraus. Sie biss hinein, während Albus endlich die Schokofroschkarte aus der Verpackung fischte. Eine Sekunde später verzogen Al und Jenny zeitgleich das Gesicht. Jenny, weil ihr Bohne nach Blut schmeckte (sie war doch kein Vampir!) und Albus, weil auf der Schokofroschkarte nicht der seit langem gesuchte Nicolas Flamel (Rose und James wollten ihm ihre Exemplare einfach nicht geben!), sondern das inzwischen neunte Bild von Bowman Wright abgebildet war. Während Jenny sich schüttelte und den Blutgeschmack mit etwas Wasser aus ihrer Trinkflasche herunterspülte, wandte sich Albus an Rose.

„Du brauchst nicht zufällig noch Bowman Wright, oder?"

Rose grinste. „Nein, den hab ich schon fünfmal."

„Wer ist Bowman Wright?", fragte Jenny, die sich inzwischen wieder von dem Bohnen-Geschmack erholt hatte.

„Der Erfinder des Goldenen Schnatzes", sagte Albus und öffnete das nächste Schokofroschpapier. „Willst du die Karte? Ich kann sie nicht gebrauchen."

„Der Erfinder des was?", wollte das blonde Mädchen wissen und nahm die Karte von Albus entgegen.

„Des Goldenen Schnatzes. Du weißt schon, Quidditch..."

„_Quidditch?"_

Albus sah auf. „Jetzt sag nicht, dass du nicht weißt was Quidditch ist?"

Jenny schüttelte den Kopf. Albus starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm soeben gestanden, sie wüsste nicht, was ein Hund sei.

„Woher soll sie das denn auch wissen?", fragte Rose in strengem Ton.

„Stimmt. Hast recht", Albus schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. „Also, Quidditch", hob er dann an, „ist der beste Sport der Zaubererwelt. Er ist in etwa so beliebt, wie Fußball in der Muggelwelt..."

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten hörte Jenny Albus andächtig zu, wie er ihr von Quidditch erzählte, während Rose sich gelangweilt hinter _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ vergrub. Sie war kein großer Quidditchfan.

Ein paar Stunden später – Albus und Rose hatten die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, Jennys Fragen über die magische Welt zu beantworten – ging die Abteiltür auf. Ein etwa siebzehnjähriges Mädchen mit langen rotblonden Haaren lächelte die Erstklässler an.

„Hallo Albus, hallo Rosie. Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Victoire! Ja, klar, komm rein!", rief Rose erfreut.

Albus´ Cousine trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Al.

„Ähm...Victoire, das ist Jenny. Sie kommt auch neu nach Hogwarts. Und das ist unsere Cousine Victoire. Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor", stellte Albus die beiden einander vor.

Jenny lächelte Victoire schüchtern an.

„Hi", auch Victoire lächelte. „Nun", wandte sie sich wieder an ihre Verwandten. „Ich wollte nur mal schauen, wo ihr gelandet seid, und ob alles okay ist. James wird sich darum ja wohl nicht kümmern."

„Och uns geht's gut", meinte Albus schlicht. „Aber sag mal, Vic, du hast nicht zufällig noch irgendwo eine Schokofroschkarte von Nicolas Flamel, oder?"

Victoire schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, Al. Du weißt doch, dass ich meine Schokofroschsammlung letzten Sommer aufgegeben habe."

Das wusste Albus nur zu gut. Victoire hatte verkündet, sie wollte das Kartensammeln einstellen. Das wäre nichts mehr für sie. Die Karten hatte sie ihren Geschwistern, Cousins und Cousinen überlassen, was in einen ziemlichen Streit ausgeartet war. Der Streit hatte damit geendet, dass zwei Morgana-Karten (und die waren selten!) zerrissen im Gras lagen, Louis geheult hatte und James mit einer Platzwunde ins Sankt Mungo musste. Auch Albus hatte bei dieser regelrechten Prügelei um ein paar Fetzen Papier einiges abbekommen und heute bereute er es, sich eingemischt zu haben, anstatt wie Rose und Molly mit einem Kopfschütteln verschwunden zu sein. Er hatte eh nur eine weitere Merlin-Karte bekommen. Jetzt hatte er sechs davon.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber es könnte doch sein, dass du irgendwo -"

„Nein, Al. Tut mir Leid. Ich habe keine einzige Karte mehr. Aber du kannst ja mal Dominique oder Roxanne fragen. Die haben bestimmt noch ein paar Flamel-Karten..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Bloß nicht!" Das würde er sich nicht antun. Victoires Schwester Dominique war nicht gerade großzügig, was Schokofroschkarten anging und würde mit Sicherheit zehn Karten von ihm verlangen, wenn sie ihm die Flamel-Karte gab. Und Roxanne tauschte nur äußerst ungern. Sie hatte von jeder Karte mindestens fünf Exemplare, die sie immer mit sich rumschleppte und selten hergab. Und Albus hatte keine Lust auf einen Streit mit Roxanne.

Da konnte er nur hoffen, dass er in Hogwarts ein paar Leute kennen lernen würde, die ihre Karten gerne und „billig" tauschten.

Jenny hatte dem Gespräch gebannt, Rose eher gelangweilt bis genervt gelauscht. Jetzt fragte Rose: „Vic, stimmt es, dass wir in Booten zum Schloss gefahren werden und die älteren Schüler in Kutschen, die _von Thestralen_ gezogen werden?"

Victoire wandte ihre Blick von Albus ab und sah Rose an. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Was-was sind denn Thestrale?", fragte Jenny schüchtern.

„Thestrale sind magische Wesen. Sie sehen wohl aus wie große Pferdeskelette mit Drachenhaut und -flügeln. Du brauchst aber keine Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Sie sind nämlich unsichtbar – zumindest für die meisten Leute – und außerdem tun sie nichts. Du wirst ihnen sowieso frühestens nächstes Schuljahr begegnen", erklärte Victoire ihr freundlich.

„Wer...wer kann sie sehen?"

„Leute, die einen Menschen haben sterben sehen."

Jenny schluckte.

„Können viele Menschen die Thestrale sehen?", fragte Albus neugierig.

„Also in Hogwarts sicher nicht. Hagrid sieht sie natürlich und ein paar der Lehrer. Von den Schülern aber die Wenigsten. Als wir sie in meinem fünften Jahr in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe durchgenommen haben, war es nur Einer, der sie sehen konnte."

„Wer oder was ist denn ein Hagrid?", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Hagrid ist der Wildhüter und zugleich Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe in Hogwarts. Das Fach kannst du ab deinem dritten Schuljahr belegen. Außerdem bringt er euch über den See."

„Er ist ungefährlich, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht", sagte Rose. „Hagrid ist nämlich ein Halbriese."

„Ein Halbriese?", quiekte Jenny entsetzt.

„Ja, aber der tut nichts. Ist wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, nur etwas größer", beruhigte Albus sie. Dass Hagrid ein Faible für gefährliche Tierwesen hatte und sogar schon einmal versucht hatte, sich einen Drachen als Haustier zu halten, verschwieg Albus lieber.

„Woher kennt ihr ihn?"

„Er ist ein alter Freund unserer Eltern. Er war damals schon Lehrer in Hogwarts", antwortete Rose.

„Damals schon? Wie alt ist er denn?"

„Och, der wird jetzt so um die neunzig sein...", meinte Albus schlicht.

„Neunzig? Und da arbeitet er noch?"

„Ja. Es ist so, dass Zauberer und Hexen normalerweise älter werden als Muggel. Da sind hundert Jahre durchaus normal. Aber Professor Dumbledore zu Beispiel ist noch älter geworden. Er war, glaube ich, hundertfünfzig, als er gestorben ist."

„Und er wäre noch älter geworden, wenn Snape ihn nicht ermordet hätte!", sagte Albus und Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Als sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, was in seinem sechsten Schuljahr passiert war, hatte Albus es erst gar nicht fassen können. Aber für ihn stand fest, dass Severus Snape ein böser Mensch gewesen war. Ganz egal, ob er nun für den Orden spioniert hatte, oder nicht. Und er war auch noch nach ihm benannt...

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Ach Albus, hör doch auf! Du weißt, dass Snape das _musste_!"

„Aber -"

„Wer sind denn Dumbledore und Snape?", unterbrach Jenny ihn.

„Dumbledore war Jahre lang Schulleiter in Hogwarts und Snape war Lehrer. Und dann hat Snape Dumbledore umgebracht!"

„Ja, aber nur, weil Dumbledore es ihm befohlen hatte!", mischte Rose sich ein.

Jenny sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.

Victoire lachte. „Na dann erklärt es ihr mal. Ich muss los. Bis später!" Sie war schon fast verschwunden, da drehte sie sich nochmal um. „Ach und vergesst nicht, euch eure Umhänge anzuziehen. Wir sind bald da."

Dann verschwand sie und ließ Albus und Rose allein mit Jenny zurück. Die griff nun nach ihrem Umhang und warf ihn sich über.

„Also. Warum hat Dumbledore Snape jetzt umgebracht?"

„Snape hat Dumbledore umgebracht, nicht andersrum", sagte Albus und zog sich ebenfalls den Umhang über.

Dann erklärten er und Rose Jenny abwechselnd, was es mit de zweiten Krieg auf sich hatte, und wer welche Rolle gespielt hatte.

„...und deswegen bin ich nach Professor Dumbledore und nach Snape benannt. Albus Severus..." Albus verzog das Gesicht.

Jenny grinste. „Wow! Und eure Eltern haben das alles _wirklich_ getan? Dann sind sie ja berühmt!"

„Ja", sagte Rose. „Es gibt sogar Schokofroschkarten von ihnen."

„Wow", machte Jenny wieder.

Da hallte plötzlich eine Stimme durch den Zug.

„_In fünf Minuten werden wir Hogwarts erreichen. Bitte lassen sie ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für sie zur Schule gebracht."_

Albus verkrampfte sich. Jetzt war es soweit! Gleich würde er den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten und einem Haus zugeteilt werden. Jetzt fing sein erstes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts an!


	4. Kapitel 2

– **2. Die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Huts und noch mehr neue Leute –**

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!"

Albus, Rose und Jenny verließen den Zug und standen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne auf einem alten, kleinen Bahnhof. Ein Großteil der Schüler strömte auf den Ausgang zu.

Da ertönte wieder ein Ruf: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!"

„Kommt, da müssen wir hin", sagte Rose und schob sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

Albus und Jenny beeilten sich ihr zu folgen, was gar nicht so einfach war, da überall Schüler herumliefen, die nach ihren Freunden suchten oder zum Ausgang gingen. Schließlich schafften sie es aber doch und fanden sich einer riesigen Gestalt gegenüber. Diese Gestalt war mindestens drei Meter hoch und fast zwei Meter breit, hatte grau-braune Haare und einen grau-braunen Bart, welche fast das ganze Gesicht der Gestalt bedeckten. Die paar Zentimeter allerdings, die von Haaren und Bart verschont waren, sahen freundlich aus. Mit etwas Fantasie konnte man ein Lächeln im Gesicht des Riesen erkennen und die braunen Augen funkelten freundlich.

„Hagrid!", rief Albus.

Der Riese sah zu ihm hinab.

„Albus! Rosie! Schön euch zu sehen!" Er schloss die beiden in eine knochenbrecherische Umarmung.

„Ha-hi Hagrid", keuchte Rose, als er sie wieder losgelassen hatte und rieb sich die Rippen.

Jenny war einige Meter entfernt stehen geblieben und starrte Hagrid entsetzt an. Auch die anderen Erstklässler schienen den Halbriesen nicht unbedingt vertrauenserweckend zu finden.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!", rief der nochmal. Doch der Bahnsteig war wie leer gefegt. „Gut. Sin' alle da? Also ich bin Rubeus Hagrid. Sagt einfach 'Hagrid'. Ich bin der Wildhüter von Hogwarts und unterricht' außerdem das Fach _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_. Leider darf ich euch noch nich' unterricht'n, denn das Fach kann man erst ab der dritten Klasse wählen..."

Der letzte Satz schien einige Erstklässler ziemlich zu beruhigen.

„Nu denn, dann folgt mir ma'", sagte Hagrid und stiefelte los.

Die Schüler sahen sich alle beunruhigt an und blieben erst mal stehen. Doch als Albus und Rose Hagrid folgten, liefen die ersten Schüler zögernd hinter ihnen her und bald kamen auch die anderen nach.

Sie liefen durch ein dunkles Waldstück hinunter bis zum Rand eines Sees. Am Ufer trieben viele kleine Boote.

„So, dann steigt ma' ein. Nich' mehr als vier Schüler in einem Boot!", polterte Hagrid.

Vorsichtig kletterten die Erstklässler in die Boote. Zu Albus, Rose und Jenny gesellte sich ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen. Albus starrte sie fasziniert an.

„Hi. Ich bin Susann Erin. Aber ihr dürft mich gerne Sue nennen", sagte die Schwarzhaarige etwas überheblich.

„Rose", antwortete Rose kalt und musterte das Mädchen abschätzig.

„Hi Sue. Ich bin Jenny", stellte sich jene vor.

Albus brachte kein Wort heraus und starrte Sue nur an. Er wusste auch nicht, warum, aber er fand die Erstklässlerin irgendwie anziehend. Sue sah ihn an.

„Und du? Wer bist du?", fragte sie und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Albus schluckte dann hauchte er. „Al-Alb-bus P-Potter..."

Sue strahlte und sagte: „Freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen, Albus."

In diesem Moment fuhren die Boote mit einem Ruck los und Hagrid rief: „Gleich seht ihr Hogwarts zum ersten Mal!"

Tatsächlich tauchte wenige Sekunden später ein gewaltiger Felsen vor ihnen auf. Oben auf dem Felsen thronte ein riesiges schwarzes Schloss. Überall im Schloss brannte Licht. Inzwischen war die Sonne ganz untergegangen und der Vollmond tauchte die Szenerie in silbriges Licht.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Erstklässler.

„Wahnsinn", hauchte Jenny und Albus musste ihr im Stillen zustimmen. Egal, wie viel ihm schon von Hogwarts erzählt worden war und wie oft er sich das Schloss schon vorgestellt hatte, _das_ war doch nochmal etwas anderes.

„Unser zuhause für die nächsten sieben Jahre", sagte Rose leise und Albus konnte sich im Moment nichts besseres vorstellen, als hier zu leben. Hogwarts war einfach beeindruckend!

Wenig später rief Hagrid: „Köpfe einziehen!".

Die Erstklässler duckten sich und schon fuhren sie in eine kleine Höhle im Felsen. Die Schüler stiegen aus den Booten aus und folgten Hagrid eine rutschige Steintreppe nach oben. Sie befanden sich jetzt auf einer Wiese unmittelbar vor dem Schloss. Mit zügigen Schritten ging Hagrid auf das Schlossportal zu und klopfte. Die Schüler folgten ihm im Laufschritt. Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sich das Schlossportal und ein Mann Mitte dreißig trat heraus. Er hatte dunkelblonde Locken und braune Augen und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Die Erstklässler, Hagrid?", fragte er überflüssigerweise.

„Joah", machte Hagrid. Dann wandte er sich an die wartenden Schüler: „So, dann geh ich ma'. Das hier ist Professor Finch-Fletchley, bei dem seid ihr gut aufgehoben." Er schob sich an dem Professor vorbei durch das Tor, das sich leise quietschend weiter öffnete.

Die meisten Schüler schienen erleichtert zu sein, dass sie den Riesen los waren, und es nun mit einem richtigen Menschen zu tun hatten.

„Ja, also ich bin – wie Hagrid schon sagte – Professor Finch-Fletchley. Ich bin der Lehrer für Muggelkunde – das werdet ihr aber erst in der dritten Klasse bekommen – und außerdem Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff. Gibt es Fragen? Nicht? Dann folgt mir."

Die Schüler gehorchten.

„Schade, dass wir ihn erst in der dritten Klasse bekommen. Er scheint nett zu sein", sagte Rose leise zu Albus, als sie das Schloss betraten. Albus nickte nur, dann sah er sich staunend in dem Raum um. Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Raum. Die Decke war so hoch, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte und gegenüber dem Eingangstor befand sich eine gewaltige Treppe aus reinem Marmor. An der rechten Seite der Eingangshalle hingen vier riesige Stundengläser neben einer großen Tür. Zu ihrer Linken führten zwei Treppen in die Tiefe. Eine war aus hellem Holz und eine aus kaltem, grauen Stein.

Professor Finch-Fletchley führte sie einmal quer durch die Halle, vorbei an der großen Tür, hinter der viele Stimmen hervor drangen, zu einer wesentlichen kleineren am Ende der Halle. Er öffnete sie und ließ die Schüler eintreten.

„Wartet hier. Ich schaue schnell nach, ob alles bereit ist und dann beginnt die Auswahlzeremonie. Zuvor jedoch noch ein paar wichtige Fakten. Für diejenigen, die es nicht wissen: In Hogwarts gibt es vier Häuser; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Hufflepuff..." Er erklärte den Schülern, dass der Hut sie nun gleich auf die Häuser verteilen würde und dass sie später im Schuljahr Punkte für ihr Haus sammeln mussten, um den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Da es keine Fragen mehr gab, ließ der Lehrer die Erstklässler in der Kammer zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro, um den Hut zu holen.

Die Schüler wurden allmählich nervös.

„In welches Haus ich wohl komme?"

„Ich möchte nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Alles besser als Hufflepuff!"

„Was, wenn ich doch keine Hexe bin?"

„Ein sprechender Hut? Hüte können nicht sprechen, das sind Gegenstände!"

„Glaubst du Dad hat das heute Morgen auf dem Bahnsteig ernst gemeint? Dass sie mich enterben, wenn ich nicht nach Gryffindor komme?", flüsterte Rose ängstlich.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Albus wahrheitsgemäß. Ihm war ganz schlecht. Sein Vater hatte zwar gesagt, er könne sich gegen Slytherin entscheiden, aber wollte er die Wahl des Huts überhaupt beeinflussen? Der Hut wusste doch sicher besser, in welches Haus Albus passte. Und wenn er nun mal nach Slytherin gehörte...?

„_Viel mehr, als unsere Fähigkeiten, sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind"_, hörte Albus plötzlich eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr. Erschrocken wandte er sich um. Aber da war keiner! Verwirrt blickte er durch den Raum. Die Stimme klang nicht nach der, eines Erstklässlers. Sie klang so...alt und weise...

Doch bevor Albus noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ging die Tür wieder auf und Professor Finch-Fletchley kam herein. Er trug einen alten, dreibeinigen Stuhl ohne Lehne, auf dem ein noch älter aussehender Hut mit vielen Löchern und Brandflecken lag.

„So, dann kommt mal mit!", sagte er.

Nervös folgten die Elfjährigen dem Lehrer. Er führte sie wieder aus der Kammer heraus und dann geradewegs in die Große Halle hinein. Augenblicklich wurde es still und alle Schüler wandten sich zu ihnen um. Doch Albus nahm das alles gar nicht war. Sobald er die Halle betrat war er gefangen von ihrem Zauber. Er starrte umher.

Sie liefen einen breiten Mittelgang entlang. Links und rechts befanden sich jeweils zwei lange Haustische, die mit goldenen Tellern und Kelchen gedeckt waren. Über den Tischen schwebten hunderte von Kerzen, deren Licht sich in den hunderten Trinkpokalen spiegelte. Die Halle schien keine Decke zu haben, sondern sich einfach zum Himmel hin zu öffnen; über ihnen funkelten tausend Sterne durch die schwarze Nacht.

Jetzt schritten sie auf den Lehrertisch zu. Albus entdeckte Neville und lächelte ihm kurz zu. Professor Finch-Fletchley stellte den dreibeinigen Stuhl mit den Sprechenden Hut darauf ab und trat zurück. Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete sich ein breiter Riss über der Hutkrempe und der Hut begann zu singen, doch Albus hörte nicht zu. Er sah sich weiter in der riesigen Halle um. An den Haustischen saßen die älteren Schüler und hörten dem Hut mehr oder weniger interessiert zu. Albus entdeckte Molly bei den Ravenclaws, sowie James und dessen besten Freund Howard am Gryffindor-Tisch. James sah seinen Bruder ebenfalls und grinste ihn kurz an. Albus Blick wanderte weiter, zurück zum Lehrertisch. Hagrid saß da und ließ den Blick ziellos über die Schülermenge schweifen, Neville hatte den Sprechenden Hut fixiert. Ein Platz am Lehrertisch war frei, vermutlich war es der von Professor Finch-Fletchley. In der Mitte des Tisches, auf einem großen goldenen Stuhl, saß eine alte Hexe in einem langen dunkelgrünen Umhang. Ihre Haare waren zwar streng nach hinten gebunden, aber das Lächeln, das sie den Schülern schenkte, war warm und ihre grauen Augen strahlten Gutmütigkeit aus. Soweit Albus wusste, war es die Schulleiterin.

In diesem Moment brandete lauter Beifall auf und Professor Finch-Fletchley trat wieder vor.

„Wenn ich euren Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr nach vorne, setzt euch auf den Stuhl hier und setzt den Hut auf", erklärte er.

Dann begann er die Namensliste vorzulesen.

„Albert, Tamara!" Ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen trat vor.

„HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut, kaum, dass sie ihn aufgesetzt hatte.

„Bones, Simon!" Ein kleiner, schüchtern aussehender Junge trat vor.

„RAVENCLAW!"

„Dolphin, Katherine!"

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus sah dem honigblondem Mädchen sehnsüchtig nach, während sie zum Gryffindor-Tisch ging.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus wusste nicht, wie der Junge hieß, der sich nun ebenfalls zu dem Tisch aufmachte, an dem Albus so gerne sitzen würde.

„Erin, Susann!"

„RAVENCLAW!", rief der Hut, ohne zu zögern.

Ein bisschen traurig blickte Albus dem Mädchen hinterher. Er hatte sie ganz nett gefunden, und wäre gerne mit ihr in einem Haus gewesen. Aber er wollte nun mal unbedingt nach Gryffindor!

Auch die nächsten Schüler waren schnell verteilt.

Erst bei „MacMillian, Flora!" sah Albus wieder auf. Wenn sie schon bei 'M' waren, dann kam sicher gleich 'P'. Er verkrampfte sich.

Flora kam nach Hufflepuff, ihr Zwillingsbruder Jasper allerdings landete in Gryffindor.

„Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius trat nach vorne. Er sah noch blasser aus, als ohnehin schon. Langsam setzte er den Hut auf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der Scorpius mal leicht den Kopf schüttelte, mal nickte, bis der Hut schließlich verkündete: „SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius stand zögernd auf, gab Professor Finch-Fletchley den Hut zurück und schlurfte dann hinüber zu den Slytherins. Er wirkte nicht begeistert.

Doch Albus hatte andere Sorgen. Soeben war „Peterson, Laura!" nach Hufflepuff geschickt worden. Jetzt sagte Professor Finch-Fletchley: „Potter, Albus!"

Einen Raunen ging durch die Große Halle und Geflüster erhob sich.

„Potter?" - „Hat er 'Potter' gesagt?" - „James' kleiner Bruder?" - „Nicht noch einer von der Sorte!"

Rose drückte Albus die Hand. „Viel Glück", hauchte sie. Albus konnte nur nicken. Kreidebleich wankte er auf den Stuhl zu, setzte sich hin und nahm den Hut auf den Kopf. Sofort rutschte der ihm über die Augen.

_Oh, hallo!_, sagte eine hohe Stimme in seinem Ohr. _Wen haben wir denn da?_

Albus war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Namen laut aussprechen sollte oder ob der Hut diese Frage nur routinemäßig gestellt hatte.

_Schon gut, ich weiß, wer du bist._

Konnte der Hut etwas Gedanken lesen?

_Ja klar kann ich das. Ich kann in dich hineinschauen, da hilft auch keine Okklumentik._

'Okk-was?', dachte Albus.

_Nicht so wichtig. Hmm, schauen wir doch mal, wo wir dich hinstecken._

Albus Herz schlug wieder schneller.

_Also Slytherin halte ich...für keine gute Idee. Da passt du gar nicht rein._

Albus atmete erleichtert aus. Die erste Hürde war geschafft, jetzt musste er den Hut nur noch davon überzeugen, ihn nach Gryffindor zu schicken.

_Soso, nach Gryffindor möchtest du also? Lass mal sehen...also ich denke, Ravenclaw können wir auch ausschließen..nicht, dass du dumm bist, aber ich denke, das wäre auch nicht die beste Wahl..aber Hufflepuff..._

Albus erstarrte. Der Hut wollte ihn nach Hufflepuff schicken? Schön, er hatte nichts gegen dieses Haus, aber er wollte doch unbedingt nach Gryffindor!

Der Hut überlegte noch eine ganze Weile hin und her. Doch Albus bestand auf Gryffindor.

_Na schön, wenn du meinst...du möchtest so gerne nach Gryffindor, in einem anderen Haus würdest du dich gar nicht wohl fühlen...also, viel Spaß in _„GRYFFINDOR!"

Das letzte Wort rief der Hut laut in die Halle. Albus´ Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus und er rührte sich nicht. Doch dann sprang er auf, riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und lief unter ohrenbetäubenden Beifall zu den Gryffindors.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch angekommen ließ er sich neben James fallen.

„Hey, Al", sagte dieser grinsend. „War wohl nix mit Slytherin?"

„Pah! Der Sprechende Hut hat von Anfang an gesagt, dort würde ich nicht hineinpassen!", meinte Albus.

James´ Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das war mir von Anfang an klar."

„Was?", fragte Albus verwirrt.

„Mir war klar, dass du nach Gryffindor kommen würdest. Du passt gar nicht nach Slytherin oder sonst wo hin. Du gehörst eindeutig nach Gryffindor!"

„Aber heute Morgen hast du doch -"

„Al! Du kennst deinen Bruder seit elf Jahren! Du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass er das, was er sagt, nicht immer so meint, oder?", mischte sich James´ bester Freund Howard in die Unterhaltung ein.

Albus verzog nur das Gesicht und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorne, um sich den Rest der Auswahl anzuschauen. Gerade wurde „Unique, James!" ein Slytherin.

Dann: „Weasley, Rose!" Albus sah wie Rose nach vorne ging; weiß wie die Wand, und kreuzte heimlich die Finger, unter dem Tisch. Der Hut brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich entschieden hatte. Schließlich rief er laut „GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose zuckte zusammen, sprang auf, gab dem Professor Finch-Fletchley den Hut zurück und lief zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Hey", sie quetschte sich neben Albus.

„Glückwunsch, Rosie", sagte James und Albus grinste erleichtert. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da zischte Rose: „Pst! Jenny ist dran."

Tatsächlich sagte Professor Finch-Fletchley: „White, Jennifer!"

Jenny ging langsam auf den Stuhl zu und setzte sich. Nach kaum zwei Sekunden verkündete der Hut auch schon: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Die Gryffindors applaudierten brav und Rose winkte dem blonden Mädchen zu. „Jenny! Jenny, hierher!"

Als Jenny sie erblickte steuerte sie geradewegs auf sie zu uns setzte sich neben Howard. Der nickte ihr kurz freundlich zu, dann verstummten die Schüler plötzlich. Albus wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne. Die Schulleiterin war aufgestanden und ließ ihren Blick nun durch die Halle schweifen.

„Ich möchte euch nicht noch länger hungern lassen, deswegen verschiebe ich meine Begrüßungsrede auf später. Lasst es euch schmecken!"

Sie klatschte einmal in die Hände und promt erschienen die wunderbarsten Köstlichkeiten auf den Tischen. Albus merkte erst jetzt, wie viel Hunger er hatte. Er hatte – von den Süßigkeiten während der Zugfahrt einmal abgesehen – seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen.

Die ersten Minuten des Festessens wurden in gefräßiger Stille verbracht. Doch als James anfing mit Howard und einem weiteren Gryffindor, den Albus nicht kannte, über das anstehende Quidditchauswahlspiel zu reden, begannen auch die Erstklässler mit Unterhaltungen.

Zu Roses Linken hatte sich ein kleiner, dunkelhaariger Junge – ebenfalls ein Erstklässler – niedergelassen.

„Hey", sagte er jetzt. „Ich bin Daniel Rivers, und wer seid ihr?"

Das Mädchen auf Daniel´s anderer Seite antwortete als Erste: „Ich bin Kathy Dolphin. Und ich bin ganz schön froh, in Gryffindor gelandet zu sein...meine Eltern und meine beiden großen Geschwister waren auch hier. Habt ihr auch Geschwister?"

„Ja, zwei. Einen großen Bruder und eine kleine Schwester. Ich bin übrigens Albus Potter und auch wahnsinnig froh in Gryffindor zu sein", mischte Albus sich nun in die Unterhaltung ein und zog eine Schüssel Kartoffelsalat zu sich ran.

„Potter?" Kathy machte große Augen. „Der Sohn von Harry Potter?"

„Ja, genau der", sagte Albus und bereute es, seinen Nachnamen gesagt zu haben.

„Wow! Das muss ja...Wahnsinn sein, oder? Ich meine -"

„Nein, ist es eigentlich nicht. Mein Dad ist genauso ein Spielverderber, wie deiner wahrscheinlich auch", stellte Albus klar.

„Und überhaupt, nur weil sein Dad diesen...Volde-was-weiß-ich besiegt hat, hat das doch nichts mit Albus zu tun?", sagte Jenny.

Kathy wandte sich ihr zu.

„So? Also ich finde es schon eine große Leistung, wenn man du-weißt-schon-wen -"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

„Was?" Diese Frage hatte Kathy aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst, wenn du du-weißt-schon-wer sagst", erklärte Jenny gelassen und schob sich ihre Gabel in den Mund.

„Wa-aber wieso nicht?"

„Ich nehme mal an, sie ist Muggelstämmig. Bist du doch, oder?", wandte sich Daniel nun an Jenny.

Diese nickte nur, weil sie den Mund immer noch voller Steak-und-Nieren-Pastete hatte.

„Ach so. Und wie heißt du?", fragte Kathy nun desinteressiert und biss von ihrem Sandwich ab.

„Jenny White. Und, weil ich es unhöfliche finde, Leute nicht ins Gespräch mit einzubinden; das ist Rose Weasley." Sie nickte Albus´ Sitznachbarin zu.

Kathy verschluckte sich und Daniel schlug ihr zaghaft auf den Rücken.

„We-Weas-ley?", hustete Kathy.

„Genau", sagte Rose und grinste. „Und bevor du fragst: Ja, ich bin die Tochter von Ron und Hermine Weasley, den besten Freunden von Harry Potter."

„Wahn-sinn." Kathy hatte sich wieder erholt und trank jetzt einen Schluck Kürbissaft. „Ich gehe mit ´nem Haufen Promis nach Hogwarts..."

Albus lachte. „Also, ich glaube nicht, dass _ich_ ein Prominenter bin. Wenn, dann bin ich der Sohn von einem. Aber ich habe ja nichts gemacht."

„Hm, damit magst du wohl recht haben..." Kathy biss wieder in ihr Sandwich.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Schrei von einem Mädchen, nur weniger Plätze von ihnen entfernt. Erschrocken wandten die Erstklässler den Kopf.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, ich bin´s doch nur." Eine durchsichtige Gestalt schwebte über dem Tisch. „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Hausgeist von Gryffindor", sagte der Geist.

„Entweder so, oder auch einfach _der fast kopflose Nick_", grinste Albus.

„Nun, das mag durchaus gebräuchlicher erschein -"

„_FAST_ kopflos? Wie ist man denn _fast_ kopflos?", fragte Jenny.

„Oh Jenny, glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen", sagte Rose, doch es war schon zu spät.

Der Geist hatte mit einer Hand sein linkes Ohr gepackt und zog nun. Albus sah schnell weg, als sich der Kopf des Geistes vom Hals löste und zur Seite kippte.

„Iiiiih!", rief Jenny angeekelt und legte ihre Gabel beiseite.

Der fast kopflose Nick klappte seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf den Hals und sagte: „Nun, ich wünsche ihnen noch ein angenehmes Abendmahl, junge Lady." Und er schwebte davon.

Entsetzt starrte Jenny ihm hinterher.

„Keine Sorge, das macht er nicht immer. Eigentlich nur am ersten Abend des Schuljahres, um die neuen Erstklässler zu erschrecken", sagte James und grinste breit.

Rose schüttelte sich angeekelt und griff nach einer Schüssel mit Pommes. Doch diese verschwand und stattdessen tauchte dort eine riesige Torte auf.

„Siruptorte!", rief Albus begeistert und stürzte sich auf den Nachtisch. Die Leidenschaft für dieses Gebäck hatte er eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt. Daniel nahm sich nun ebenfalls ein Stück Torte und fragte: „Und du Jenny? Hast du Geschwister?"

„Nein, ich bin ein Einzelkind. Und du?"

„Ja, einen kleinen Bruder. Der kommt aber erst in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts."

„Sagt mal, wenn Jenny Geschwister hätte, wären die dann auch magisch, oder wären das Muggel? Weiß das einer?", fragte Kathy und häufte sich großzügig Schokopudding auf den Teller.

„Hm...also ich glaube, dass ist unterschiedlich. Es gibt bestimmt Muggelfamilien, in denen zwei oder mehr Kinder magisch begabt sind. Aber sicher weiß ich das auch nicht. Müssten wir Professor Finch-Fletchley fragen", sagte Rose.

„Wieso gerade den?"

„Mensch Daniel! Hast du denn vorher nicht zugehört? Er ist doch der Muggelkundelehrer! Außerdem ist er selbst muggelstämmig!"

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder? Also, dass er muggelstämmig ist?"

„Also erstens geben Muggelstämmige sehr gute Muggelkundelehrer ab, findest du nicht?", sagte Albus.

„Und zweitens waren unsere Eltern damals mit ihm in Hogwarts in der gleichen Jahrgangsklasse. Dad hat mir erzählt, dass er wohl mal von einem Basilisken versteinert worden ist. Das war, glaub ich, in der zweiten Klasse", ergänzte Rose.

„Stimmt!" Daniel schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Sowas hat Dad mir auch erzählt! Finch-Fletchley war ja damals zusammen mit ihm in Hufflepuff. Und dann haben alle gedacht, Albus´ Dad hätte den Basilisken losgelassen, stimmt´s?"

„Ganz genau", sagt Albus. „Aber er war´s nicht."

„Stimmt. Es war deine Mum", meinte Kathy wenig taktvoll und aß weiter ihren Pudding.

„Was ist ein Basilisk? Und warum haben alle gedacht, Albus´ Dad hat ihn losgelassen, wenn es doch seine Mum war?", wollte Jenny wissen.

Bevor allerdings einer der anderen antworten konnte, verschwand das restliche Essen vom Tisch und die Schulleiterin erhob sich. Es wurde still in der Großen Halle.

„Willkommen zurück und an die neuen Schüler; willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin Professor Sprout, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Bevor ich Sie nun in Ihre wohlverdiente Nachtruhe entlasse, möchte ich noch einige Dinge erwähnen. Zunächst heißt der Wald auf dem Schulgelände nicht umsonst der 'Verbotene Wald'. Er darf nicht betreten werden. Das dient Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. In dem Wald leben viele mehr oder weniger gefährliche Kreaturen. Allerdings brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Solange Sie den Wald nicht betreten, wird Ihnen nichts geschehen. Weiter möchte ich sagen, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt ist. Außerdem sind sämtliche Artikel von _Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ in der Schule verboten. Wer sich ganz genau informieren möchte, was zu diesen verbotenen Gegenständen gehört, kann die Liste bei unserem Hausmeister, Mr Grey, einsehen."

Sie zwinkerte den Schülern zu. „Die Quidditchauswahlspiele..."

„Seit wann ist Filch denn weg?", fragte Daniel.

„Wer oder was ist Filch?", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Filch war einmal der Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Aber er ist vor drei Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen. Der neue soll aber auch nicht viel besser sein...", erklärte Albus leise.

„...da es keine neuen Lehrer gibt, ist, denke ich, alles gesagt. Nun – Vertrauensschüler! Bringt die Erstklässler in ihre Schlafsäle. Eine gute Nacht und noch ein erholsames Wochenende vor dem eigentlichen Schulstart, wünsche ich Ihnen allen!"

Professor Sprout trat zurück und sofort entstand ein lautes Stühlerücken.

„Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierher! Folgt mir! Erstklässler von Gryffindor!", rief Victoire und hob die Hand. „Alle Gryffindor-Erstklässler zu mir!"

Albus, Rose, Jenny, Kathy und Daniel erhoben sich und liefen zu ihr. Dann ging es weiter zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Als er die Große Halle verließ, dreht sich Albus noch einmal nach Sue um, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken. Dafür sah er Scorpius Malfoy, der mit hängendem Kopf hinter einem großen, dicken Jungen mit grün-silberner Slytherin-Uniform herlief.

_Ob da der Hut wohl richtig entschieden hat?_, fragte sich Albus.


	5. Kapitel 3

– **3. Hilfe für einen Slytherin – **

_An Familie Potter_

_Grimmauldplace 12_

_London_

_Samstag, 02.09.2017_

_Hallo Mum, Dad und Lily._

_Ich hab´s geschafft! Ich bin in Gryffindor gelandet! Aber der Hut hat ganz schön lange gebraucht. Er hat was von Hufflepuff gefaselt, bevor er sich für Gryffindor entschieden hat. Nichts mit Slytherin! James hat das allerdings nicht überrascht. Er hat gesagt, dass er sich sowieso nicht hat vorstellen können, dass ich in einem anderen Haus als Gryffindor landen könnte? Gestern Morgen hat sich das ja noch ganz anders angehört...!_

_Rosie ist auch nach Gryffindor gekommen. Sie hat gesagt, dass der Sprechende Hut sich erst überlegt hat, sie nach Ravenclaw zu schicken – kein Wunder! Naja, jetzt ist sie ja auch in Gryffindor und Onkel Ron wird sie nicht enterben. ;)_

_Scorpius Malfoy ist (erwartungsgemäß?) nach Slytherin gekommen. Er hat gar nicht begeistert ausgesehen. Naja, mal sehen, ob er so schlimm ist, wie sein Dad (also laut euren Erzählungen natürlich, ich kenne Mr Malfoy ja gar nicht...)._

_Das Festessen war super! Ich glaube, so viel Essen auf einem Haufen hab ich noch nie gesehen...! Und das hat vielleicht gut geschmeckt! Nichts gegen deine Kochkünste, Mum, aber die Hauselfen (James hat zumindest gesagt, in der Küche gibt's Hauselfen, die das Essen machen? Stimmt das?) haben da wohl mehr Übung drin... Und ich dachte immer, niemand könnte besser kochen, als Grandma Molly!_

_Die Jungen in meinem Schlafsaal sind eigentlich ganz nett. Sie heißen Daniel (Rivers), Jasper (MacMillian), Julian (Eagle) und William (Sloper). Julian ist Muggelstämmig, er hat also keine Ahnung, warum alle beim Namen ''Potter'' so komisch reagieren. Wir haben´s ihm dann gesagt, aber er meinte nur, er sei froh, dass du Dad, Voldemort besiegt hast. ''Na dann ist doch gut, dass Albus´ Dad den Typen plattgemacht hat. Aber warum drehen denn alle durch, wenn sie Albus oder seinen Bruder sehen? DIE haben diesen Voldi-irgendwas doch nicht besiegt?'' So was in der Art hat er gesagt. Die anderen sind zum Glück auch ganz normal. Die Eltern von Daniel und Jasper haben wohl auch an der Schlacht teilgenommen (und waren auch in dieser DA?) und William´s Dad hat wohl mal Quidditch gespielt, als Dad Gryffindor-Kapitän war._

_Der Rest der Schule war aber erst mal ganz komisch, als Professor Finch-Fletchley (das ist der Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff und außerdem Lehrer für Muggelkunde) meinen Namen bei der Auswahlzeremonie aufgerufen hat. Alle haben angefangen zu tuscheln, aber James hat gesagt, dass das bei ihm noch schlimmer war und ich mich dran gewöhnen werde. Ausnahmsweise glaube ich ihm mal. ;)_

_Im Zug hat sich ein Mädchen zu uns (Rose und mir) gesetzt. Sie heißt Jenny und ist auch in Gryffindor. Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, was sie ganz schön zu verunsichern scheint. Naja, eigentlich ist sie ganz nett, aber sie nervt ein bisschen, weil sie uns (Rose hat sie zum Frühstück mitgeschleppt...) ständig mit Fragen über die Zaubererwelt bombardiert. Ich hoffe, dass gibt sich noch, denn Rose und sie haben bis jetzt den ganzen Tag zusammen verbracht und sind auf dem besten Weg, beste Freundinnen zu werden...und wenn ich diese Fragerei jeden Tag bis zum Ende des Schuljahres ertragen muss, dreh ich durch!_

_Naja, jetzt haben wir erst mal Wochenende. Aber irgendwie freue ich mich auch schon total auf den Unterricht... Das ist komisch, weil ich den in der Muggelschule nie mochte. Aber vielleicht liegt´s ja daran, dass ich jetzt endlich mal Zaubern lerne und nicht mehr Mathe machen muss. Tja Lily, du musst dich noch zwei Jahre damit rumquälen. ;) Ich freue mich auch schon auf den Flugunterricht, auch wenn James (ich glaube, ich sollte mal mit anderen Leuten reden, ich habe meine ganzen Infos ja nur von ihm?) meint, der sei langweilig. Schade, dass sich Erstklässler nicht für Mannschaft bewerben können..._

_Victoire (sie ist ja Vertrauensschülerin) hat uns gestern das Schloss gezeigt. Das ist ganz schön groß und weitläufig! Und die komischen Treppen bewegen sich und die Leute in den Gemälden können auch nicht einfach mal da bleiben, wo sie sind, sondern müssen sich ja gegenseitig besuchen! Jedenfalls haben Rose, Jenny und ich uns heute Morgen erst mal verlaufen und sind erst nach zwanzig Minuten Suche in der Großen Halle angekommen. Der Rückweg war dann ungefähr dreimal so lang. _

_Jetzt sitze ich grade hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schreibe eben diesen Brief. Aber ich glaube, ich muss gleich aufhören. Victoire hat Rose nämlich von der Bibliothek erzählt, und die will sie jetzt suchen gehen. Und ich soll ihr dabei helfen. Jenny natürlich auch..._

_Also auf geht's mit zwei schnatternden Mädchen zu ´nem Haufen blöder Bücher :P_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Albus_

„Albus? Kommst du jetzt endlich? Wir wollten doch in die Bibliothek!"

„DU wolltest in die Bibliothek..."

„AL! Kannst du mir nicht einmal einen Gefallen tun und Jenny und mir helfen, die Bibliothek zu finden?"

Albus sah zu Jenny. Die sah allerdings nicht danach aus, als wollte sie so unbedingt durchs Schloss streifen, nur um sich dann hinzusetzen und massenweise Bücher zu verschlingen.

„Na schön", seufzte Albus. „Dann schick ich den Brief eben später ab." Er faltete das Stück Pergament zusammen und schob es in seine Tasche. Dann erhob er sich und folgte seiner Cousine und Jenny durch das Portraitloch nach draußen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wo ist die Bibliothek?"

„Victoire hat gesagt, wir müssen in den vierten Stock", sagte Rose und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg.

_Wozu mach ich das eigentlich? Die beiden könnten doch auch alleine suchen gehen. Dazu brauchen sie mich doch wirklich nicht. Oder sie hätten gleich Victoire fragen können, ob sie ihnen den Weg zeigt..._, dachte Albus missgelaunt.

Sie liefen eine Weile schweigend durch die leeren Gänge. Das Wetter war ziemlich schlecht, sodass sich kaum einer auf den Ländereien aufhielt. Dennoch war das Schloss wie ausgestorben. Albus hing seinen Gedanken nach, während er den beiden Mädchen, die sich leise unterhielten, hinterher lief.

Was wohl Sue gerade machte? Saß sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum im Ravenclaw-Turm und unterhielt sich mit ihren Mitschülern aus Ravenclaw? Oder schrieb sie vielleicht gerade einen Brief an ihre Familie? Oder – und Albus Herz begann bei diesem Gedanken schneller zu schlagen – war sie vielleicht ebenfalls auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek? Die Ravenclaws waren doch alle so belesen. Das wäre doch eine gute Möglichkeit sie wieder zu seh- Moment! Wieso wollte Albus sie denn überhaupt wieder sehen? Schön und gut, sie sah nicht gerade schlecht aus und war ihm auch echt sympathisch gewesen, aber er kannte sie doch gar nicht? Er war ja noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden hier und gesehen hatte er sie nur mal kurz für fünf Minuten im Boot und sann später bei der Auswahlzeremonie. Heute Morgen beim Frühstuck war er zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, dass köstliche Essen zu verspeisen und sich mit William, einem Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal, zu unterhalten, als dass er darauf geachtet hatte, ob sie vielleicht irgendwo am Ravenclaw-Tisch saß und – doch ein lauter Schrei riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich hab euch doch gar nichts getan!"

„Sei still!", zischte eine andere Stimme.

Albus starrte Jenny und Rose an. Die beiden Mädchen starrten zurück.

„Was-was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wisperte Rose bestürzt.

„Was wohl? Ihm helfen natürlich!"

Jenny zog ihren Zauberstab und lief los. Albus zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann zog er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und rannte Jenny hinterher. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass Rose ihnen keuchend folgte. Sie hielt ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte wütend.

„Albus!"

Doch er hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern sprang nur mit Jenny um die Ecke. Was er sah ließ ihn erstarren. Sie befanden sich mitten in einem Gang ohne Gemälde, Wandbehänge und der gleichen. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein kleiner Junge mit weißblonden Haaren und vor Angst geweiteten grauen Augen. Um den Jungen herum standen drei ältere Schüler, ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen, die ihnen allesamt mit dem Rücken zu Albus standen. Sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Erstklässler gerichtet.

„Nun spuck´s schon aus, Malfoy! Wo hast du´s hin?", fragte einer von ihnen bedrohlich.

„Ich-ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", wimmerte Scorpius.

„So?", sagte das Mädchen gefährlich leise. „Du weißt nicht, wovon wir reden? Dann werden wir dich wohl daran erinnern müssen. Cruc-"

„Hey! Ihr da!"

Die drei Slytherins wirbelten herum.

„Albus! Bist du wahnsinnig?", hauchte Rose entsetzt.

„Ach sie mal einer an, Potter. Und du bist eine Weasley stimmt´s? Und wen haben wir denn da?" Er warf einen Blick zu Jenny.

„Ein widerwärtiges Schlammblut!", sagte das Mädchen angeekelt.

„Was ist ein -", setzte Jenny an, wurde aber von dem zweiten Jungen unterbrochen.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", knurrte er.

Albus hob seinen Zauberstab, wohl wissend, dass er keinen einzigen Zauber beherrschte. Das schienen auch die Slytherins zu wissen, denn das Mädchen grinste spöttisch.

„Potter, was willst du denn mit dem Ding? Du hattest noch nicht eine einzige Unterrichtsstunde, du kannst noch zaubern!"

„Stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich...also...ähm, ich bin schon in der zweite Klasse! Und ich habe letztes Jahr das duellieren gelernt", bluffte Albus.

Auch die beiden Junge grinsten jetzt. „Schlecht, Potter. Wir sind ja nicht blöd. Du und Weasley und das Schlammblut wart gestern bei der Auswahlzeremonie. Der verdammte Hut hat euch alle nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Was sagt man dazu?"

Mist! Das hatte Albus nicht bedacht. Die Slytherins grinsten nur blöd und wandten sich wieder Scorpius zu, der vor Angst zitterte.

Da zischte Rose plötzlich leise: „Macht was ich sage! Jenny, du läufst sofort los und suchst Hilfe."

„Aber -"

„Tu es einfach!"

Jenny nickte nur, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand. Albus wusste nicht, was Rose vorhatte. Wollte sie die älteren Schüler solange hinhalten, bis Jenny mit einem Lehrer zurück kam? Da sah er wie seine Cousine langsam ihren Zauberstab hob. Ihre Hand zitterte. Die richtete den Zauberstab auf das dunkelhaarige Slytherin-Mädchen, das nun wieder angefangen hatte, Scorpius mit Zaubern zu traktieren.

„Expelliarmus", sagte Rose. Dem Mädchen flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand, geradewegs auf Albus und Rose zu, wo Albus ihn etwas überrascht aber mit sicherem Griff auffing. Wieder drehten sich die Slytherins um.

„Oh, Potter kann ja doch zaubern. Hat dein Vater dir den Zauber beigebracht? Ist ja bekanntlich sein Markenzeichen", spöttelte einer der Jungen. „Und wo ist überhaupt das Schlammblut hin? Hat sie Schiss bekommen? Tja, die magische Welt ist eben nicht für jeden was...dreckiges Schlamm-"

„Higgs! Sowas will ich nicht nochmal hören! Und überhaupt, was macht ihr hier?"

Albus wirbelte herum. Da stand Victoire mit verschränkten Armen und funkelte die Slytherins wütend an. Automatisch machte Albus einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte den typischen Molly-Weasley-Blick aufgesetzt, den irgendwie alle Weasley-Mädchen beherrschten. Zusammen mit der unglaublichen Schönheit einer Achtel**-**Veela strahlte Victoire große Autorität aus. Das schienen auch die Slytherins zu denken.

„Weasley! Ich-wir...also..."

„Dreißig Punkt Abzug für Slytherin! Seid froh, dass es nicht noch mehr ist! Und jetzt verschwindet, bevor ich doch noch einen Lehrer hole! Man bedroht keine Erstklässler!"

„J-ja...wir-wir gehen ja sch-schon...", sagte der Slytherin namens Higgs und drehte sich um. Seine Freunde taten es ihm nach, nicht, ohne Scorpius noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Das wirst du noch büßen, Malfoy!", zischte das Mädchen aus dem Mundwinkel, bevor sie ihren Klassenkameraden den Gang entlang folgte.

Kaum, dass die Slytherins weg waren, lösten sich die Erstklässler aus ihrer Starre.

„D-danke e-euch allen", sagte Scorpius leise und starrte Victoire ängstlich an. Doch die konnte – eben wie ihre Großmutter – auch sehr freundlich sein.

„Kein Problem." Sie schenkte dem jungen Slytherin ein warmes Lächeln. „Sag Bescheid, wenn sie nochmal Probleme machen sollten."

Scorpius nickte und Victoire lächelte nochmal und verschwand dann. Jetzt erst bemerkte Albus Jenny, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Zögernd trat das Mädchen näher.

„Victoire war die einzige, die ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte. Sie war nur wenige Gänge von hier entfernt..."

„Danke, Jenny. Das war echt Rettung in letzter Sekunden", sagte Rose. Dann wandte sie sich an Scorpius. „Warum haben die dich eigentlich bedroht?"

Scorpius zuckte zusammen. „Ähm...ich weiß es auch nicht. Keine Ahnung. Ich war eigentlich auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, um einen Brief an meine Eltern zu verschicken, und dann haben sie mich hier abgefangen und mich gefragt, wo ich hin wolle...naja, und dann haben sie mich gefragt, wo ich „es" versteckt habe. Ich weiß aber gar nicht, was sie meinten! Und dann seid ihr gekommen und habt mir geholfen. Danke nochmal." Er wurde rot. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte. Ihr habt mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet."

Albus sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. _Das Leben gerettet_ fand er doch etwas überzogen...

„Keine Ursache. Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich meine -"

„Nein", unterbrach Scorpius Rose.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Nein, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, jemandem zu helfen, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Das musste ich elf Jahre lang miterleben...naja, danke jedenfalls."

Jenny lächelte. „Gern geschehen. Wozu hat man denn Freunde?"

Scorpius stockte der Atem. „Freunde?"

„Ja, klar. Freunde. Du weißt schon..."

„Natürlich weiß ich, was Freunde sind. Ich hatte nur noch nie welche..." Wieder wurde er rot.

„Dann wird's aber höchste Zeit. Also – Freunde?", fragte Jenny ihn lächelnd und streckte die Hand aus. Scorpius zögerte dann nahm er sie.

„Freunde. Aber ich kenn euch ja noch nicht mal?"

„Stimmt ja. Also ich bin Jennifer – kurz Jenny – White. Und das sind Rose Weasley und Albus Potter."

„Für meine Freunde auch Al." Albus grinste und schüttelte Scorpius ebenfalls die Hand.

„Ich heiße Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Aber mir bedeutet mein Name nichts."

„Hm...wie wär´s dann mit 'Scorp'?" Auch Rose nahm Scorpius´ Hand.

„Okay", Scorpius grinste.

„Ach sag mal. Du wolltest doch in die Eulerei? Ich muss da nämlich auch hin...", meinte Albus plötzlich.

„Ja. Gehen wir zusammen?"

„Klar!"

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „So drückt man sich erfolgreich davor, die Bibliothek zu suchen."

„Ihr wollt in die Bibliothek? Das ist nicht weit. Gleich dahinten." Scorpius wies über die Schulter.

„Echt? Danke!", rief Rose begeistert und fiel Scorpius um den Hals.

„K-kein P-Problem", sagte Scorpius verblüfft. Rose löste sich wieder von ihm und packte Jenny am Ärmel.

„Komm. Auf geht's zu den Büchern!"

Jenny warf den Jungen einen gequälten Blick zu, dann folgte sie Rose den Gang hinunter.

„Ähm...wollen wir dann auch mal?", fragte Scorpius.

Albus nickte und die beiden Jungen liefen los.

„Sag mal...Albus?"

„Hm?"

„Wo ist die Eulerei?"

Albus blieb ruckartig stehen, sodass Scorpius fast in ihn hinein lief.

„Gute Frage...ich hab keine Ahnung!

„Dann müssen wir wohl jemanden fragen."

„Und wen bitte? Hier ist niemand. Nur ´n Haufen Gemälde."

„Vielleicht -"

Doch just in diesem Moment schwang vor ihnen ein Wandteppich zur Seite und ein dunkelhaariger Junge betrat den Korridor.

„James!"

Der Junge drehte sich um.

„Oh hallo, Albus. Wer ist denn – ach, Malfoy..." James verzog das Gesicht.

Al warf seinem älteren Bruder einen missbilligenden Blick, dann sagte er: „Das ist _Scorpius_. Ähm...James, kannst du uns sagen, wo die Eulerei ist?"

James grinste. „Ja klar. Ihr müsst in den zweiten Stock. Es kann sein, dass unter der Tür Wasser durch kommt...das ist...wegen der Eulen. Zwecks Sicherheit und so."

Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso brauchen Eulen Wasser?"

„Zum Trinken."

„Und wieso kommt das dann unter der Tür durch?"

„Ist halt so." James zuckte die Schultern. „Ach so. Es kann sein, dass ziemlich komische Laute aus dem Raum kommen. Dann ist sie...also ähm, dann, dann sind die Eulen grade...ähm...traurig..."

Scorpius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann sind die Eulen _traurig_?"

„Ja", sagte James schlicht. „Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss los!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief den Gang entlang.

Unentschlossen sahen Albus und Scorpius einander an.

„Und was jetzt? Sollen wir hingehen? Ich meine, das klang nicht gerade nach der Eulerei?"

„Hm...also es sähe James – er ist mein Bruder – ähnlich, wenn er uns in die Irre führen würde. Aber andererseits; einen anderen Anhaltspunkt haben wir nicht und hinter dieser Tür wird schon nichts Gefährliches sein."

Scorpius nickte nicht überzeugt und wieder gingen die beiden Jungen los. Schnell fanden sie eine Treppe, die nach unten zu führen schien. Doch leider mussten sie am Fuß der Treppe feststellen, dass sämtliche anderen Treppen sie wieder nach oben führen.

„Na toll. Und was jetzt?", fragte Albus.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Knacken. Die beiden Jungen fuhren herum. Was sie sahen war nicht gerade beruhigend. Zwei der drei angrenzenden Treppen bewegen sich weg von ihnen. Und auch die dritte schien nicht an ihrem Platz bleiben zu wollen. Doch bevor die beiden Erstklässler Panik bekommen konnten, bewegte sich auch schon die nächste Treppe auf sie zu. Und diese Treppe führte geradewegs nach unten.

„Komm!", sagte Scorpius. „Die nehmen wir."

Schnell hasteten die beiden Schüler die Treppe hinunter und gleich weiter in den angrenzenden Gang.

„Oh man, wie ich diese Treppen hasse!", stöhnte Albus und lehnte sich keuchend gegen die Wand. Doch es war gar keine Wand. Kaum, dass Albus sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht angelehnt hatte, klappte die wand plötzlich weg und Albus fiel nach hinten.

„Autsch!" Er setzte sich wieder auf und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Oh Gott, Albus! Alles okay?", fragte Scorp besorgt.

„Ich-ja, es geht schon.." Er ließ sich von dem blonden Slytherin aufhelfen. „Ich glaube, ich fasse hier gar nichts mehr an. Das ist ja gemein gefährlich in Hogwarts!"

Scorpius grinste schief und fragte: „Können wir weiter?"

Albus nickte. „Ich glaube, da vorne ist es. Der ganze Boden ist überschwemmt."

Scorpius verzog das Gesicht und sie gingen langsam auf die Tür zu, unter der das ganze Wasser hervorquoll.

„Ähm, Albus? Das ist ein Mädchen-Klo", stellte Scorpius fest.

„Na toll", meinte Albus. „Da hat James ja wieder mal gute Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt wissen wir gar nicht mehr, wo wir sind."

Da drang plötzlich ein lautes Heulen aus dem Raum vor ihnen. Die Jungen sahen sich an.

„Wer...was-was war das?", fragte Scorpius.

Albus zögerte, dann griff er nach dem Messingtürknopf und zog daran.

„Albus! Bist du wahnsinnig? Das ist ein Mädchen-Klo! Wenn man uns da erwischt...", wisperte Scorpius.

Doch Albus wies nur auf ein großes Schild an der Tür. „Das Klo ist defekt", meinte er.


	6. Kapitel 4

Hey! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich mal ein paar Reviews bekommen könnte? ;)

* * *

– **4. Molly und Myrte – **

Albus öffnete langsam die Tür und trat zögernd ein. Scorpius folgte ihm, sich immer wieder misstrauisch umschauend. Von einigen der Holztüren blätterte die Farbe ab und eine hing nur noch schief in den Angeln. Alle Wasserhähne in dem Waschraum waren voll aufgedreht, sodass sich literweise frisches Wasser über den Boden ergoss.

„Albus? Können-können wir nicht bitte gehen? Das hier ist ganz sicher nicht die Eulerei und -"

Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein gespenstisches Heulen drang an ihre Ohren. Der Laut hallte unheimlich von den gefliesten Wänden wieder. Wasser schwappte heftig aus einer der Kabinen und das Licht der Kerzenstummel an den Wänden flackerte unheimlich. Es glitzerte auf dem Wasser, dass den Jungen bereits um die Knöchel schwappte, und brach sich in einem dreckigen, zersprungenem Spiegel an der Wand.

Scorpius riss panisch die Augen auf und stolperte zur Tür zurück. Albus atmete tief durch, dann machte er noch einen zögerlichen Schritt in den Raum hinein.

„Ha-hallo?", fragte er laut. „W-wer ist da?"

Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann schoss plötzlich etwas Durchsichtiges durch eine der der kaputten Holztüren und stürzte sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf Albus. Dieser machte einen erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite, sodass das Etwas nur seine Schulter streifte. Die fühlte sich jedoch so an, als wäre sie in Eiswasser getaucht worden. Jetzt bekam auch Albus Panik, wirbelte herum und floh zusammen mit Scorpius aus dem Mädchen-Klo.

Die Jungen hasteten entsetzt den Gang entlang, über mehrere Treppen bis sie schließlich keuchend stehen blieben. Als er wieder halbwegs Luft bekam fragte Scorpius: „W-was war d-das denn?"

„Ich – hab keine Ahnung...a-aber das ist mir grade auch ziemlich egal...wo sind wir hier?", antwortete Albus schwer atmend.

Der junge Slytherin sah sich um. „Ähm...gute Frage. Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich hab nicht wirklich auf den Weg geachtet..."

„Nanu? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Die Erstklässler fuhren herum.

„Molly!", rief Albus erleichtert.

„Albus! Was-was machst du hier? Und wieso seid ihr so nass?" Das Mädchen starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Wir wollten eigentlich in die Eulerei. Aber dann hat James uns den falschen Weg gesagt und wir sind in einem Mädchen-Klo gelandet."

„Da war so ein furchtbares Heulen und dann ist irgendwas Durchsichtiges auf uns zugeflogen", ergänzte Scorpius und schauderte bei der Erinnerung.

„Ein Mädchen-Klo? Etwa im zweiten Stock?"

Die Jungen nickten. Molly verdrehte die Augen.

„James mal wieder...das war das Klo der maulenden Myrte."

„Der WAS?"

„Die maulende Myrte ist ein Geist. Sie lebt dort und -"

„Sie wohnt in einem Klo?", unterbrach Scorpius Molly angeekelt.

„Ja. Aber sie ist eigentlich nicht gefährlich. Vielleicht war ihr langweilig und deswegen hat sie euch erschreckt. Ich würde euch allerdings raten, nicht allzu oft zu ihr zu gehen. Sie kann manchmal etwa...anstrengend sein..."

Scorpius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ohh, ich habe nicht vor, noch einmal dort hin zu gehen."

Albus nickte. „Ich auch nicht."

„Na dann ist ja gut. Sagt mal, wolltet ihr nicht in die Eulerei? Die ist gleich dahinten. Ihr müsst nur den Gang hier zurück und dann die Wendeltreppe hoch."

„Danke, Molly!", sagte Albus und packte Scorpius am Ärmel.

Langsam gingen die Erstklässler den Gang zurück.

„Oh man, Hogwarts ist schon ein Abenteuer!", seufzte Scorpius.

„Also eigentlich habe ich ja nichts gegen Abenteuer...aber so viele auf einmal?", erwiderte Albus.

Am Ende des Ganges befand sich tatsächlich eine enge Wendeltreppe. Rasch kletterten die Jungen nach oben und fanden sich schließlich in einem dunklen, runden Raum voller Eulen wieder.

„Gott sei Dank! Wenigstens einer Person hier kann man trauen...", meinte Albus und sah sich um.

„Ja, das sieht schon wesentlich mehr nach Eulerei aus, als die Badewanne von dieser Myrte", stimmte Scorpius ihm zu und streckte den Arm aus. Sofort kam ein großer, brauner Uhu von einer der Stangen herunter und landete auf der Schulter des Slytherins.

Auch Albus hatte sein Haustier entdeckt. „Snitch! Komm her!", rief er der Schneeeule zu. Der Vogel blinzelte ihn müde an, dann breitete er sein Flügel aus und schwebte hinunter zu Albus, welcher ihm den Brief ans Bein band. Er strich ihm noch einmal liebevoll über das Gefieder, bevor er ihn mit einem „Bring das bitte zu Mum und Dad, ja?" zum Fenster trug.

Als die Eule verschwunden war, drehte Albus sich wieder zu Scorpius um. Dieser wühlte in seinen Taschen, während sein Uhu geduldig auf seiner Schulter saß.

„Alles okay?", fragte Albus.

Scorpius sah auf. „Ich kann den Brief nicht finden! Dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn vorher noch hatte!"

„Dann musst du ihn wohl verloren haben."

Scorpius erbleichte. „Oh nein! Albus! Was, wenn der noch bei dieser Myrte liegt?"

Bei dem Gedanken, wieder zu dem heulenden Geist zurück zu müssen, lief es Albus eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Dann müssen wir wohl...zurück", sagte der Gryffindor mit fester Stimme.

Scorpius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Ich will aber nicht!"

„Dann musst du wohl einen neuen Brief schreiben."

„NEIN!" Scorpius schrie jetzt.

Erstaunt sah Albus ihn an. „Was ist denn jetzt so schlimm daran?"

„Ich...ich also...es war schon...schwer genug, den..den ersten Brief zu schreiben...", erklärte Scorpius mit leiser Stimme und senkte den Kopf.

Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?"

„Naja..." Scorpius wies den Uhu an, wieder zurück auf die Stange zu fliegen und ging dann zu einem der Fenster. Er lehnte sich gegen den kühlen Stein und blickte hinaus auf verregneten Ländereien.

„Es ist so", begann er. „Mein-Mein Vater war ein...Todesser."

„Das weiß ich."

„Ja...natürlich. Jedenfalls – wie du bemerkt hast, sehe ich ihm ziemlich ähnlich. Und die meisten Leute, denen ich begegne, denken, dass wir uns auch vom Charakter her ähneln."

Der Junge seufzte. „Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin nicht so, wie mein Vater und ich werde auch nie so sein! Meine Eltern waren von Anfang an ehrlich zu mir. Sie haben mir immer von der schrecklichen Vergangenheit meiner Familie erzählt. Ich weiß zwar, dass sie sich letzten Endes dann doch für die... 'richtige' Seite entschieden haben, aber das macht die Taten aus der Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen. Ich...als ich gestern Abend da saß, mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf...da...also der Hut hat gesagt, dass", er seufzte. „Der Hut meinte, ich würde nach Gryffindor passen. Und zwar nur nach Gryffindor. Aber ich habe mich geweigert, weil ich Angst hatte, was mein Vater dann von mir denken würde. Nun, obwohl ich also nie nach Slytherin wollte, sondern immer nach Gryffindor, habe ich mich dem Hut widersetzt und gesagt, er solle mich nach Slytherin stecken, was er dann ja auch gemacht hat._ 'Es ist deine Entscheidung.'_ Und jetzt? Jetzt muss ich sieben Jahre lang in diesem Haus verbringen, obwohl ich schon nach weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden am liebsten fliehen würde...!"

Albus schwieg. Er war entsetzt. Wie konnte man sich nur freiwillig gegen Gryffindor entscheiden? Schön und gut, Scorpius hatte Angst gehabt, aber das war doch noch kein Grund... Plötzlich zuckte Albus zusammen, als die Worte, die er am Vorabend gehört hatte, wieder in seine Bewusstsein drangen: _„__Viel mehr, als unsere Fähigkeiten, sind es unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind."_ Sollte das bedeuten, dass Scorpius, nur, weil er sich für Slytherin entschieden hatte, auch ein wahrer Slytherin war?

„Aber du fragst dich bestimmt, was das alles mit dem Brief zu tun hat? Nun, ich habe versucht in dem Brief zu enthusiastisch wie möglich zu klingen. Mein Vater soll ruhig denken, dass ich mich freue, ein Slytherin zu sein. Dann habe ich vielleicht noch eine Chance, dass er einmal stolz auf mich ist...zu unrecht..."

Scorpius schluckte hart. „Ich will nicht mehr in Slytherin sein, Albus! Dieses Haus ist furchtbar! Und alle vergleichen mich immer mit meinem Vater, fragen mich, ob ich stolz auf das wäre, was er getan hat. Stolz, sein Sohn zu sein..." Scorpius´ Stimme verlor sich.

Dann sagte er: „Nun, was soll´s. Muss ich eben zu Myrte zurück und den Brief suchen. Kommst du mit?"

„Was? Ja natürlich komm ich mit!"

Albus, der an die Wand gelehnt dagestanden hatte, stieß sich von der Steinmauer ab und folgte seinem neuen Freund zur Treppe.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du da rein willst?", fragte Albus beklommen.

Sie standen wieder vor der Tür mit dem „Defekt"-Schild.

„Ich...ja. Ich muss da nochmal rein. Du kannst ja draußen warten", meinte Scorpius und streckte die Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.

„Spinnst du? Ich lass dich da doch nicht allein rein!", flüsterte Albus und ging dem blonden Jungen durch die Tür.

Irgendjemand hatte die Wasserhähne ausgemacht und bis auf ein stetiges Tropfen herrschte absolute Stille. Gespenstische Stille. Scorpius zeigte auf den Boden vor ihm.

„Da!" Er bückte sich und hob ein ziemlich durchweichtes Stück Pergament auf. „Na toll. Den muss ich wohl noch mal schreiben!", ärgerte er sich.

Doch Albus hatte ein anderes Problem.

„Sc-Scorp? Da-dahinten ist...Myrte."

Sofort stand Scorpius auf und schlug sich den Kopf hart an einem Waschbecken an. Er stöhnte.

„Autsch!"

„Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte der Geist eines Mädchens schlecht gelaunt.

„W-wir...ich.."

Myrte musterte die beiden Erstklässler.

„Euch kenne ich. Ich habe euch schon einmal gesehen..."

„Ähm..wir, das...das kann nicht sein, wir sind erst seit gestern Abend hier!", erwiderte Albus mit hoher Stimme.

„Sooooo?"

Myrte kam zu ihnen herunter geschwebt. Scorpius schluckte.

„Hm...in der Tat...ihr seht nur zwei Jungen sehr ähnlich...ich habe diese Jungen gekannt. Sehr gut gekannt sogar. Sie haben sich einmal hier duelliert... Vielleicht kennt ihr sie ja. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy?"

Albus und Scorpius zuckten zusammen.

„DAD?", riefen sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Ja...ja, das könnte sein... Es ist schon lange her, müsst ihr wissen...Harry hat hier in seinem zweiten Jahr einen Zaubertrank gebraut und dann ist er runter in diese komische Kammer und hat die kleine Weasley gerettet..."

„MUM?"

„Ach SIE hat ihn abgekriegt." Myrte schnaubte frustriert. „Ich hatte ihm doch versprochen, dass er bei mir wohnen könne, wenn er es nicht überlebt." Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

Scorpius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Und was hat mein Dad damit zu tun?", fragte er.

„Ich...ich war doch noch gar nicht fertig!", schluchzte Myrte.

Albus verdrehte die Augen. „Also? Wie ging die Geschichte weiter?"

Myrte schniefte. Dann sagte sie: „A-also in seinem vierten Schuljahr, da habe ich Harry auch gesehen. Das war im Vertrauensschülerbad."

Sie grinste. Albus starrte den Geist angeekelt an.

„Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Vor dem Trimagischen Turnier. Dann hab ich ihm geholfen, dass goldene Ei zu öffnen, weil ich davor schon gesehen hatte, wie es dieser Cedric Diggory gemacht hatte."

„Lass mich raten", mischte sich Scorpius ein. „Auch im Vertrauensschülerbad?"

„Ja genau!"

„Ich glaube, ich will niemals Vertrauensschüler werden", raunte Albus Scorpius zu. Der nickte heftig.

„Pfff", machte Myrte. „Soll ich weiter erzählen?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an. Hast du meinen Dad auch im Vertrauensschülerbad beobachtet?", wollte Scorpius wissen.

„Nein, nein. Draco kam hierher, zu mir. Und dann hat er geweint. Und sich mit Harry duelliert. Und dann – dann war alles voller Blut und uuuuuuuuuhh." Sie schüttelte sich und schwebte zurück in ihre Klokabine.

Die Freunde sahen sich halb entsetzt, halb angeekelt an.

Schließlich rief Albus: „Okay...ähm...danke, Myrte! Wir...wir gehen dann wieder!"

„Kommt ihr mich mal wieder besuchen?", kam es von dem Geist.

Die Jungen wechselten einen Blick, dann sagte Scorpius: „Ähm...sicher! Irgendwann mal..."

„Das haben eure Väter auch immer gesagt, und dann war ich immer alleine..."

Sie schluchzte wieder und die Jungen verschwanden so schnell es ging aus dem Raum.


	7. Kapitel 5

_Hey!_

_So, hier ist der nächste Teil, der um einiges...heftiger ausgefallen ist, als ich ursprünglich geplant hatte...nun, wie dem auch sei, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!_

_Ich würde mich übrigens mal sehr über einen Kommentar freuen? :)_

_LG Ginny_

* * *

– **5. Streit –**

Den Sonntag verbrachte Albus größtenteils mit Scorpius. Das Wetter hatte sich gebessert, sodass die Jungen beschlossen, die Ländereien zu erkunden. Nach dem Mittagessen gesellte sich dann auch Jenny zu ihnen, die keine Lust mehr hatte, mit Rose in der Bibliothek zu sitzen.

Am Abend saß Albus mit den Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal zusammen.

„Ist schon komisch. Vor ein paar Wochen hab ich noch nicht mal gewusst, dass es Hexen und Zauberer überhaupt gibt und jetzt bin ich selber einer...!", sagte Julian Eagle und schob sich eine von _Bertie Bott´s Bohnen_ in den Mund. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war es ein normaler Geschmack.

„Du warst auch schon vorher einer. Du wusstest es nur eben nicht", antwortete Jasper MacMillian besserwisserisch und musterte kritisch eine pinkfarbene Bohne. Schließlich biss er doch hinein und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Uäh...Spinat!"

„Selber Schuld, wenn du das Zeug isst", grinste Albus und wickelte einen Schokofrosch aus seiner Verpackung.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie der Unterricht morgen wird?", wollte Daniel Rivers wissen.

„Hoffentlich nicht so schlimm, wie in der Schule! Also, in der Muggelschule, mein ich..." Julian nahm sich eine weitere Bohne.

„Also ich fand das nicht so schlimm da." Der fünfte Junge in Albus´ Schlafsaal – William Sloper – sah von einem Stück Pergament, auf dem er schon die ganze Zeit herumkritzelte, auf.

Julian musterte ihn neugierig. „Du warst auf ´ner Muggelschule?"

„Ja klar. Meine Eltern sind beide Halbblüter und waren ebenfalls auf Muggelschulen. Außerdem – ich glaube, die meisten Zauberer werden heutzutage auf Muggelschulen geschickt, anstatt zuhause unterrichtet zu werden. Oder?", wandte William sich an die anderen Jungen.

Albus nickte. „Also ich war zumindest auf einer. Und meine Geschwister auch. Meine Cousine Rose – sie ist auch in unserem Jahrgang – und ihr kleiner Bruder Hugo sowieso und der Rest meiner Verwandtschaft ebenfalls. Meine Mutter und ihre Brüder wurden aber noch zuhause unterrichtet."

„Also mein kleiner Bruder und ich wurden auch auf eine Muggelschule geschickt. Aber so schlimm fand ich´s da auch nicht, Julian?", erzählte Daniel und biss in einen Lakritzzauberstab.

„Hm...dann hattest du wohl nette Lehrer. Was ist mit dir, Jasper?", wandte Julian sich an den blonden Jungen.

„Ich? Oh...ich wurde zuhause unterrichtet. Von meiner Großmutter. War eigentlich ganz okay, nur ein bisschen langweilig, weil ich der einzige war..."

Da klopfte plötzlich etwas an das Fenster. Die Jungen drehten sich um.

„Snitch!", rief Albus und sprang auf. Er lief zum Fenster und öffnete es. Seine Schneeeule flog herein und ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Er ging zu dem Vogel und nahm ihm einen Brief ab. Er war von seinem Vater.

„Albus?", fragte William.

„Ja?"

„Ist das deine Eule?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Könnte...könnte ich sie mir vielleicht mal ausleihen? Ich wollte meinen Eltern nämlich auch einen Brief schicken, aber sie haben mir leider keine Eule gekauft, deswegen hab ich jetzt keine..."

„Klar, du kannst ihn haben", sagte Albus und brachte die Eule zu William´s Bett hinüber. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf sein eigenes und vertiefte sich in den Brief.

_An Albus Potter_

_Jungen-Schlafsaal, Erste Klasse_

_Gryffindor-Turm_

_Hogwarts_

_Sonntag, 03.09.2017_

_Lieber Albus._

_Glückwunsch! Ich haben mich riesig gefreut, als ich gelesen habe, dass du in Gryffindor gelandet bist! Siehst du, deine Sorge, nach Slytherin zu kommen, war völlig unbegründet. Hast du mit dem Hut verhandeln müssen? Tja, James ist eben manchmal etwas...nun ja, er hat´s nicht so mit dem Ernst sein. _

_Sag Rose liebe Grüße von mir und auch ihr Glückwunsch, dass sie nach Gryffindor gekommen ist. Mich hätte es auch nicht überrascht, wenn sie in Ravenclaw gelandet wäre. ;-) Ich glaube, bei deiner Tante Hermine hat der Hut damals ebenfalls überlegt, ob Ravenclaw nicht die richtige Wahl wäre...aber er hat sie zum Glück nach Gryffindor geschickt, wo sie meiner Meinung nach auch hingehört hat! Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron jemals die Absicht hatte, seine Tochter zu enterben, sollte sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen. Wobei ich denke, dass er mit Slytherin schon ein Problem gehabt hätte..._

_Und? Wie macht sich Scorpius Malfoy so? Ist er nett oder bereitet er dir Probleme?_

_Ja, das mit den Hauselfen in der Küche stimmt. Hermine hat da mal ein Programm gestartet, das hieß 'Belfer' oder so. Aber sprich sie bloß nicht darauf an, sonst musst du dir stundenlange Vorträge über Elfenrechte anhören... :-P Ich glaube, ich war damals Schriftführer in ihrem komischen Verein. Nun, jetzt hat sie ja schon einiges an den Elfenrechten verändert (und ich muss mich nicht mehr damit rumschlagen!. ;-)_

_Rivers, MacMillian und Sloper? Ja, die kenne ich. Oliver Rivers und Ernie MacMillian waren in Dumbledores Armee und haben – wie du schon ganz richtig gesagt hast – an der Schlacht von Hogwarts teilgenommen. Und Jack Sloper war in meinem fünften Schuljahr Treiber der Gryffindor-Mannschaft, nachdem dein Onkel George und sein Bruder Fred die Schule verlassen hatten. In meinem sechsten Schuljahr hat er es „leider" nicht mehr ins Team geschafft... :-)_

_Nun, an die Aufmerksamkeit, die dir durch deinen Namen zuteil wird, wirst du dich – wie James schon sagte – leider gewöhnen müssen. Aber glaube mir, mein Sohn, daran gewöhnt man sich... :-P_

_Diese Jenny klingt doch ganz nett, oder? Dass sie viele Fragen hat, kann ich nachvollziehen. Ich habe in meinen ersten Jahren in der Zaubererwelt auch alles und jeden mit Fragen bombardiert. Albus, sei bitte nett zu ihr! Wenn sie sich mit Rose anfreundet, dann ist es doch gut, dann kann Rose die Fragen beantworten und du hast deine Ruhe._

_Ich denke, im Schloss wirst du dich noch öfter verlaufen. Ich will dich ja nicht entmutigen, aber ich wusste auch in meinen dritten Schuljahr noch nicht alle Wege und habe ich immer wieder verlaufen. Aber den Weg zur Großen Halle wirst du dir sicher irgendwann merken können, glaub mir. Und auch an die Treppen und Geheimgänge gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit. Sie könne auch ganz nützlich sein. ;-)_

_Na? wie war es in der Bibliothek? :-)_

_Bei uns zuhause ist soweit alles okay. Im Ministerium ist alles ruhig, deine Mum wird mit Einladungen zu Quidditchspielen geradezu überhäuft und Lily langweilt sich in der Schule._

_Viel Spaß an deinem ersten Schultag (und auch sonst), wünscht dir dein_

_Dad._

_Viele Grüße auch von Mum & Lily._

_PS: Sag James doch bitte, dass er sich auch mal bei uns melden soll._

„Morgen, Al", gähnte Rose, als Albus mit Daniel den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Hallo", grummelte der Gryffindor.

„Hey, wieso so schlecht gelaunt?", wollte Jenny wissen.

„Ich vermute mal, dass er normalerweise nicht um diese Uhrzeit aufsteht. Morgen Jungs", fügte Kathy hinzu und grinste sie an.

„Da vermutest du ganz richtig", sagte Albus müde. „Gehen wir? Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Frühstück."

„Warum denken Jungs eigentlich immer nur ans Essen?", fragte Kathy.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin dafür, ihm zu folgen. Mein lieber Cousin kann nämlich ziemlich ungemütlich werden, wenn er nichts im Magen hat", meinte Rose und folgte Albus zum Porträtloch.

Jenny zuckte nur die Schultern und lief den beiden Gryffindors hinterher.

„Nervt sie euch nicht?", brummte Albus als die drei Schüler durch das Schloss zur Großen Halle liefen.

„Wer? Kathy? Naja, geht schon. Es gibt schlimmeres. Sagt mal, wie war´s denn gestern mit Malfoy? War er okay?"

Albus blickte Jenny erstaunt an. „Hast du Rose nicht´s erzählt?"

„Nein. Sie war ja noch bis spät abends in der Bibliothek und als sie wieder kam, hab ich wohl schon geschlafen."

„Wie ein Murmeltier", stimmte Rose grinsend zu. „Aber jetzt sagt schon, wie war´s mit Malfoy?"

„Er heißt Scorpius", stellte Albus klar. „Er ist ganz nett, wieso fragst du? Willst du dich von deinen blöden Büchern losreißen und heute mal lieber mit uns raus gehen?"

„Hey, Albus, reg dich ab! Nur, weil ich mal ein bisschen gelesen habe?"

„Ein bisschen? Du warst das ganze Wochenende nur in der Bibliothek! Und das war wahrscheinlich unser einziges Wochenende auf Hogwarts, das wir wirklich _komplett_ frei haben. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass wir demnächst mal Hausaufgaben auf bekommen? Und seit wann ist er eigentlich wieder 'Malfoy'? DU hast doch selber vorgeschlagen, ihn 'Scorp' zu nennen?"

Inzwischen waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen.

„Okay, okay. Ich geb´s ja zu. Vielleicht hab ich ja wirklich ein bisschen viel Zeit mit lesen verbracht. Dafür hab ich ein bisschen was über die Vergangenheit von Hogwarts rausgefunden. Und eben auch über Malfoy´s Vater. Der war nämlich ziemlich fies und -"

„Ach Rose! Jetzt hör schon auf, Leute an ihren Eltern zu messen!", unterbrach Jenny sie heftig.

„Ja, sonst erwarten wir demnächst noch von dir, dass du Heldentaten vollbringst."

„Ich finde nicht, dass meine Eltern -"

„Guten Morgen, Albus Potter."

Albus erstarrte. Diese Stimme kannte er! Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Sue! H-h-hi! Sch-schön d-d-dich zu sehen", stammelte der Gryffindor.

„Ich habe dich am Wochenende gar nicht gesehen. Hast du dir auch das Schloss angeschaut?"

„J-ja, d-das ha-hab ich." Albus schluckte. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ „U-und du? Freust du dich schon a-auf den Un-terricht?"

„Oh ja! Ganz besonders gespannt bin ich auf Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Sollen sehr schöne Fächer sein. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal? Ravenclaw und Gryffindor werden doch bestimmt mal zusammen unterrichtet, oder? Ist ja schade, dass wir nicht im gleichen Haus sind."

„Ja, f-find ich auch."

„Nun, ich muss dann mal wieder los. Frühstück! Schönen Tag noch, Albus, und vielleicht bis später."

Sie strahlte ihn an. Dann warf sie ihre langen, schwarzen Haare über die Schulter und lief zum Ravenclaw-Tisch. Albus starrte ihr noch einen Moment lang hinterher. Dann löste er sich aus seiner Trance und folgte Rose und Jenny, die sich schon hingesetzt hatten.

„Na? Fertig mit Smalltalk?", schnappte Rose als er sich neben sie setzte.

Albus musterte seine Cousine besorgt.

„Rose? Alles okay? Was ist denn los mit dir? Erst bist du schlecht auf Scorp zu sprechen und jetzt hast du auch noch was dagegen, dass ich mich mit Sue unterhalte?"

„Ja, ich hab was dagegen", fauchte Rose und warf die Cornflakes mit so viel Wucht in ihre Schüssel, dass sie Milch über den halben Tisch verspritze.

„Rose! Man! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Jetzt ist die ganze Zeitung nass! Was ist denn überhaupt los? So bist du doch sonst nicht?", rief Dominique, die Rose gegenüber neben Jenny saß.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Dominique! Das wollte ich nicht. Albus macht mich nur wahnsinnig!"

Dominique schüttelte nur den Kopf, faltete ihren in Milch getränkten _Tagespropheten_ zusammen und stand auf.

„Kommst du, Ash? Ich halte diese Kleinkinder hier nicht länger aus!"

Ihre beste Freundin Ashley Davies nickte nur, stand ebenfalls auf und die beiden Drittklässlerinnen verließen die Halle.

Rose indes warf Albus einen bösen Blick zu.

„Vielen Dank auch! Jetzt hält Dominique mich für ein Kleinkind!"

„Sie hält _uns_ für Kleinkinder", verbesserte Albus sie und nahm sich wütend einen Toast.

„Leute! Könnt ihr mal aufhören zu streiten? Das ist ja unerträglich! Außerdem kommen da die Stundenpläne", mischte sich Jenny ein.

Tatsächlich lief ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit einem langen, dunkelroten Umhang auf sie zu.

„Hallo. Ich bin Professor Thomas, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Er gab jedem von ihnen ein Stück Pergament.

„Hier sind eure Stundenpläne. Der Unterricht beginnt um neun. Wenn ihr Probleme damit habt, die Klassenzimmer zu finden, könnt ihr gerne die älteren Schüler fragen. Wobei ich allerdings davon abraten würde, James Potter zu fragen. Ich denke, Albus, du weißt selber, wie er sein kann."

Professor Thomas zwinkerte ihnen zu, dann lief er weiter den Tisch entlang zu Daniel, Julian, Kathy und einem weiteren Mädchen aus Gryffindor, dessen Namen Albus nicht kannte.

„Woher kennt er dich, Al?", wollte Jenny wissen und warf einen Blick auf ihren Stundenplan.

„Naja, er hat ja am Freitag meinen Namen bei der Auswahl gehört, James ist mein Bruder und wer in der magischen Welt kennt den Namen 'Potter' auch nicht?"

„Vielleicht kennt er dich deswegen, oder ganz einfach, weil er beim letzten Geburtstag deines Dads bei euch war", murmelte Rose abwesend und besah sich ebenfalls ihren Stundenplan.

„Wieso war er bei Dad´s Geburtstag?", fragte Albus verwirrt und nahm nun auch das Pergament, das Professor Thomas ihm gegeben hatte, zur Hand.

Rose stöhnte entnervt auf. „Vielleicht, weil er ein alter Freund unserer Eltern ist?"

„Oh, ach so."

„Wen eure Eltern alles kennen! Sogar Lehrer in Hogwarts. Naja, egal. Hier steht, dass wir in der ersten Stunde Kräuterkunde haben. Es ist jetzt zwanzig vor neun. Wenn wir diese Gewächshäuser noch suchen wollen, sollten wir besser jetzt los", sagte Jenny und stand auf.

Missmutig starrte Albus auf seinen Teller, auf dem ein erst halb aufgegessener Toast lag.

„Na schön, wenn´s unbedingt sein muss."

Er und Rose standen ebenfalls auf.

„Den Lehrer für Kräuterkunde kennen wir übrigens auch. Er ist mein Pate", erzählte Albus stolz, als sie die Große Halle verließen.

„Gib nicht so an, Al! Außerdem kriegst du von Neville trotzdem keine Sonderbehandlung. Hab ich schon ausprobiert."

James war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

„Soll ich euch sagen, wo die Gewächshäuser sind?"

Albus dachte an die Warnung von Professor Thomas und an seinen Ausflug ins Mädchenklo am Samstag.

„Nein danke, James. Die finden wir schon selber", sagte er also und wandte sich in Richtung Marmortreppe.

„Okay..." James grinste und verschwand mit seinem Freund Howard nach oben. „Komm, ich will vor Wahrsagen noch mal in den Schlafsaal."

Albus zuckte nur die Schultern und wollte gerade nach oben gehen, als Rose sagte: „Al? Die Gewächshäuser sind sicher draußen, meinst du nicht?"

Albus lief knallrot an. „Oh, ich...ähm...ja."

Er drehte wieder um, und folgte den Mädchen durch das Eingangsportal nach draußen.

Kräuterkunde war ein interessantes Fach, obwohl Albus sich eigentlich nicht für Pflanzen interessierte. Professor Longbottom ließ sie in Zweier-Gruppen arbeiten. Rose wandte sich demonstrativ von ihrem Cousin ab und zog Jenny mit sich zu einem Blumentopf. Albus sah sich nach Daniel um, doch der stand schon neben Julian. Kathy hatte sich zu dem Mädchen vom Frühstück gesellt und William unterhielt sich mit einem Hufflepuff.

Also trat Albus zu Jasper.

„Hey. Ähm...wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?"

Der blonde Junge nickte und sie suchten sich einen freien Platz.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachte Albus damit alles über _Kirschpilze*_ zu lernen, sich um diese Gewächse zu kümmern und dem besserwisserischen Gerede von Jasper zuzuhören.

„Weißt du, mein Vater hat gesagt, Kirschpilze sind extrem giftig, wenn sie ausgewachsen sind und man darf sie nur mit Handschuhen anfassen." - „Pass auf, dass du nicht zu viel Drachenmist auf die Pflanzen tust, das mögen sie gar nicht!" - „Meine Schwester Fiona hat in ihrem ersten Schuljahr viel zu viel Wasser zum Gießen benutzt. Dann sind die Pflanzen eingegangen. Pass also ja auf, Albus!" - „Wusstest du, dass es Kirschpilze auch in der Muggelwelt gibt? Die Muggel denken aber, sie seien Unkraut und entfernen sie einfach aus dem Garten." - „Albus, ich glaube du hast zu wenig Löcher gemacht...ja, schau! Hier sind noch zwei Samen übrig."

Albus war sehr froh, als die Stunde endlich aus war. Kräuterkunde war zwar spannend und die Kirschpilze gefielen ihm auch, aber Jasper war ganz schön anstrengend.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Albus Jenny, als sie wieder vor dem Gewächshaus standen.

„Verwandlung. Und danach Zaubertränke. Beides mit den Slytherins." Sie grinste. „Wenn wir also Gruppenarbeit machen, kannst du mit Scorpius arbeiten und bist Jasper los."

Albus verzog das Gesicht.

„Der ist schrecklich."

„Mein Beileid. Aber Rose war auch nicht ohne", sagte Jenny leise und lief neben Albus her zum Schloss zurück.

Verwandlung war nicht gerade Albus´ Stärke, wie er feststellen musste. Sie sollten ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln. Bei Professor Moon hatte das ziemlich einfach ausgesehen, doch Albus´ Streichholz wurde nicht mal silbern. Einzig Rose schaffte es am Ende der Stunde ihr Streichholz zu verwandeln.

„Sehr gut, Miss Weasley. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie haben keine Hausaufgaben. Der Rest von ihnen übt den Zauber bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde. Verzweifeln sie nicht, es klappt nicht bei jedem sofort."

Als sie hinunter in die Kerker liefen äffte Scorpius die Lehrerin nach. „Sehr gut, Miss Weasley. Sie bekommen keine Hausaufgaben. Der Rest übt noch weiter! Nicht verzweifeln. Pah! Was denkt diese Frau eigentlich, was wir die ganze Stunde über gemacht haben? Rose war nicht die Einzige, die geübt hat? Aber nein, gerade, dass sie uns anderen keine Punkte abgezogen hat."

Jenny grinste. „Du verträgst es doch bloß nicht, dass du noch keine Punkte für Slytherin geholt hast, und Gryffindor jetzt in Führung liegt, oder?"

Albus warf Scorpius einen raschen Blick zu. Der Slytherin starrte Jenny einen Moment lang so an, als ob er sie gleich anschreien wollte, dann wandte er sich ab und murmelte etwas unverständliches.

„Lass ihn, Jen. Ein Malfoy kann eben nicht verlieren. Er kann nichts dafür, dass wurde ihm vererbt. Malfoys sind immer so; das liegt in ihrer Natur. Immer müssen Malfoys in allem die Besten sein und können nicht zurückstecken."

Scorpius zuckte zusammen und funkelte Rose feindselig an.

„Ach? Kann _ein Malfoy_ das nicht? Woher willst du das denn bitte wissen? Du kennst weder mich noch sonst jemanden aus meiner Familie! Und was fällt dir überhaupt ein, alle Leute mit dem gleichen Nachnamen über einen Kamm zu scheren? Soll ich das auch mal tun? Oh, eine Weasley! Rote Haare, wenig Geld und ein unmögliches Verhalten! Sobald sie mit der Schule fertig ist, wird sie wahrscheinlich anfangen, zu züchten, nur, damit ihre ach so tolle Familie nicht ausstirbt! Und dafür würde sie wahrscheinlich mit jedem ins Bett springen! Ist es nicht so, _Rose_? Hm? Ist es nicht so!", fauchte Scorpius.

Erschrockenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Scorpius starrte die Gryffindor schwer atmend an.

„Ist es nicht so, Weasley?", fragte er noch einmal, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Albus zögerte. Er warf Rose und den umstehenden Gryffindors einen Blick zu, dann lief er hinter Scorpius her.

* * *

_***Kirschpilze** sind meine eigene Erfindung, da JKR nichts darüber sagt, was Erstklässler in Kräuterkunde durchnehmen (oder ich hab´s nicht gefunden)._

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund? Wie hat euch das Chap gefallen? Ist wieder ein bisschen lang, ich weiß...sorry! Würd mich trotzdem über Kommentare freuen? :)_


	8. Kapitel 6

_Hey. _

_Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber die Schule hat nun mal leider Vorrang... :P Naja, jetzt sind´s noch zwei Wochen und dann hab ich wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. :)_

_Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Ist ein bisschen kürzer als das letzte._

_Viel Spaß damit!_

* * *

– **6. Ein schlechter Start –**

„Scorp! Hey, warte!"

„Was ist denn noch, Al? Willst du mir sagen, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin? Dass ich auch deine Familie beleidigt habe? Willst du mich verfluchen oder dein Cousinchen sonst wie verteidigen?"

„Nein, Scorp! Ich will dir sagen, dass du absolut richtig gehandelt hast und die Schuld bei Rose liegt. Zumindest teilweise."

Scorpius wirbelte herum. „Zumindest teilweise? Und wer trägt die restliche Schuld? Ich, oder?"

„Nein, Scorp. Die trägt gar keiner. Hör zu." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, was Rose momentan für ein Problem hat, vielleicht hat sie ihre Tage oder so, aber Tatsache ist, dass sie heute schon den ganzen Tag schlecht drauf war. Es...sie hat wohl gestern in der Bibliothek was über deine Familie gelesen und -"

„- und hält mich jetzt für ein eben solches Arschloch, wie meinen Vater und meinen Großvater?"

„Ja, aber Scorp, bitte -"

„Nichts 'bitte'. Wenn sie so denkt, ist das nicht mein Problem. Ich habe versucht, nett zu ihr zu sein. Und ganz ehrlich: Sie war mir ja auch sympathisch. Aber ich habe keine Lust, mich von ihr beschimpfen zu lassen. Und ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht so, wie der Rest meiner Familie! Wenn sie sich nicht die Mühe macht, mich kennen zu lernen, sondern alles nur ließt und dann glaubt, mich zu kennen, dann ist es mir egal. Dann kann ich auf ihre Freundschaft gut verzichten! Du und Jenny, ihr seid ja ganz okay, aber Rose ist mir definitiv zu oberflächlich. Lass mich ausreden, Al!", sagte er, als Albus schon den Mund öffnete, um seine Cousine zu verteidigen.

„Ich lege nicht besonders viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft einer Rose Weasley. Wenn du damit nicht umgehen kannst, dann sag es bitte gleich."

Albus zögerte. „Willst-willst du ihr nicht noch eine Chance geben? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht! Und sie kennt dich nicht. Vielleicht hattet ihr eben einfach nur einen schlechten Start. Rose ist manchmal etwas voreilig, was das betrifft. Sie...vielleicht ist sie wirklich oberflächlich und verurteilt Leute erst mal, ohne sie zu kennen. Aber bitte, Scorp, gib ihr eine zweite Chance. Rose kann zwar sehr anstrengend, aber eben auch sehr liebenswürdig sein, wenn man sie besser kennt. Sie ist eine echt gute Freundin", erklärte Albus leise.

„Ach hier seid ihr." Die Jungen zuckten zusammen. Jenny war unbemerkt hinter Scorpius aufgetaucht. „Kommt ihr? Der Unterricht hat schon längst angefangen und Professor MacAllister mag keine Zuspätkommer. Sie hat mich losgeschickt, um euch zu suchen."

„Ich...ja, wir kommen gleich, Jen", sagte Albus. Dann blickte er Scorpius an. Der Junge seufzte.

„Na gut. Ich gebe ihr noch eine Chance. Aber dann muss sie sich auch zusammenreißen. Du weißt es ja selber; ich bin nicht so, wie mein Vater!"

Und ohne eine weiteres Wort ging der blonde Slytherin den Gang entlang zum Zaubertrankklassenzimmer. Jenny zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Albus an.

„Ging es um Rose?"

Albus nickte, dann folgte er Scorpius. Jenny verdrehte die Augen. „Männer...", seufzte sie und lief hinter den Jungen her.

„Ach, die Herren Potter und Malfoy. Freut mich, dass auch Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Setzen Sie sich!"

Während die ganze Klasse sie (hauptsächlich Scorpius) anstarrte, ging die beiden Jungen zu dem einzigen noch freien Tisch. Er befand sich in der zweiten Reihe, direkt hinter zwei kichernden Mädchen aus Slytherin.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden...", murmelte Scorpius und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

Albus warf einen Blick auf Rose, die am anderen Ende des Raumes, unmittelbar vor dem Lehrerpult neben Jenny saß. Sie würdigte die beiden Jungen keines Blickes und starrte starr die Lehrerin an, die nun begann, sie in das Fach Zaubertränke einzuführen.

„Nun, liebe Erstklässler, Zaubertränke ist ein sehr wichtiges Fach. Sie werden es später in vielen Berufen brauchen. Ich rate Ihnen deshalb, gut aufzupassen, denn Sie müssen das Fach bis mindestens zu den ZAGs behalten. Ob Sie danach noch einen UTZ-Kurs belegen wollen, steht Ihnen frei. Doch wie schon gesagt, braucht man Zaubertränke in allerhand Berufen und viele Arbeitgeber verlangen mehr als nur den ZAG in diesem Fach. Aus diesem Grund rate ich Ihnen, in meinen Stunden gut aufzupassen, mitzuarbeiten, die Hausaufgaben zu machen und keinesfalls zu spät zu kommen." Professor MacAllister sah zu Albus und Scorpius hinüber.

„Nun, fangen wir an. Holen Sie bitte Ihre Bücher heraus und schlagen Sie sie auf Seite dreizehn auf. Miss Dolphin, würden Sie bitte vorlesen?"

Während Kathy anfing, das erste Kapitel des Buches laut vorzulesen, drehten sich plötzlich die beiden Mädchen vor Al und Scorp um.

„Hey, Malfoy! Was war das denn vorhin mit Weasley? Hast du ihr endlich mal die Meinung gesagt?"

„Ja, hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie eine widerliche, kleine Blutsverräterin ist, und du nichts mit ihr zu tun haben möchtest?"

„Weil sie möchte das ja scheinbar schon. Die hat dich ja regelrecht angebaggert!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!", mischte Albus sich ein.

„Mit dir reden wir nicht, Potter. Also, was ist jetzt, Malfoy?"

„Ach haltet doch die Klappe!", fauchte Scorpius, wurde knallrot und starrte in sein Buch.

„Ich weiß, das ist echt blöd, von so einer Schlampe angemacht zu werden. Aber so ist das nun mal, das Leben ist hart, Scorpius. Und du musst ihr sagen, wo´s langgeht..."

„Jetzt seid doch endlich mal still und hört mit dem Mist auf!", zischte Scorpius und wurde dabei immer lauter.

„Mr Malfoy? Würden Sie bitte wiederholen, was Miss Dolphin uns gerade vorgelesen hat?"

Entgeistert starrte Scorpius die Lehrerin an.

„Ähm...etwas über Zaubertränke?"

Die ganze Klasse lachte. Scorpius wurde rot. Professor MacAllister sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Geht das auch etwas genauer, Mr Malfoy?"

„Ich...nein."

„Schön. Wenn Sie meinen, es nicht nötig zu haben in meinem Unterricht aufzupassen, dann packen Sie jetzt bitte Ihre Sachen und verschwinden. Morgen habe ich eine Zusammenfassung der ersten drei Buchkapitel von Ihnen. Sollten Sie diese nicht abgeben, bleiben Sie bis Weihnachten vom Unterricht suspendiert. Das Wissen können Sie sich dann selber aneignen. Wissen Sie, Mr Malfoy, ICH kann das alles schon. Meinetwegen können Sie durch die Prüfungen rasseln, das ist mir egal. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie die anderen Schüler vom Lernen abhalten. Das gilt übrigens auch für alle anderen. Ich zwinge niemanden, hier zu bleiben. Und jetzt verlassen Sie augenblicklich mein Klassenzimmer, Mr Malfoy!"

Starr vor Schreck sah Scorpius die Lehrerin an. Dann stand er langsam auf, packte seine Tasche und verschwand. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihm nach.

„Fahren wir fort. Kann mir irgendjemand erläutern, um was es im ersten Kapitel geht?"

Rose hob die Hand.

„Ja, Miss Weasley?"

„Arsenius Bunsen erklärt, dass die Zaubertränke..."

Albus´ Gedanken schweiften ab. Er fragte sich, was das soeben gesollt hatte. Erst behaupteten diese komischen Mädchen, dass Rose Scorpius angebaggert hätte, und dann reagierte die Professorin auch noch so überzogen darauf, dass Scorpius nicht aufgepasst hatte? Albus konnte nicht verstehen, warum alle hier etwas gegen seinen Freund hatten. Noch dazu die Leute, die selbst aus Slytherin waren. Und war Professor MacAllister nicht auch Scorpius´ Hauslehrerin?

Da es jedoch nichts brachte, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, wanderte Al´s Gedanken weiter. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte ein junges Mädchen auf. Sie sah ihn aus ihren moosgrünen Augen erwartungsvoll an und -

„Albus! Kommst du?" Eine Stimme riss den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken.

„W-was?"

„Al, jetzt komm endlich, die Stunde ist vorbei. Albus, huhu?"

Eine Hand wedelte vor seinem Gesicht herum. Er sah auf. Da standen Jenny und Rose und blickten ihn an.

„Willst du die ganze Mittagspause hier verbringen?", fragte Rose und musterte ihren Cousin besorgt.

„Wa-nein! Natürlich nicht!" Albus sprang auf. „Ich komme. Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich hole euch schon ein!"

Die beiden Mädchen blickten sich an, dann verschwanden sie und ließen Albus alleine im Klassenzimmer zurück. Schnell packte der Gryffindor seine Sachen. Er war der letzte. Doch gerade, als er zur Tür ging ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Mr Potter?"

Albus wandte sich um. Wie aus dem Nichts war Professor MacAllister aufgetaucht.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Ich erwarte mir in Zukunft mehr Pünktlichkeit von Ihnen. Sagen Sie das auch Ihrem Freund. Und erinnern Sie ihn bitte daran, den Aufsatz abzugeben. Sonst darf er leider nicht mehr zum Unterricht kommen."

Albus schluckte.

„J-ja. Natürlich, Professor MacAllister."

„Gut. Sie können gehen."

Rasch drehte Albus sich um.

„Ach, eins noch. Dasselbe, was für Mr Malfoy gilt, gilt natürlich auch für Sie. Ihre Abwesenheit ist mir nicht entgangen. Kapitel eins bis drei. Morgen. Sonst haben Sie drei Freistunden mehr."

Albus erstarrte. Dann sagte er langsam und ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ja, Professor. Sie haben die Aufsätze morgen."

Und ohne zu warten, ob seine Lehrerin noch etwas erwidern würde, lief Albus aus dem Kerker und durch die Gänge bis hoch zur Großen Halle.

„WAS? Du musst auch ´ne Strafarbeit machen? Wieso das denn?"

Sie saßen beim Mittagessen und Albus hatte Rose und Jenny soeben erzählt, was vorgefallen war.

„Sie meinte, ich war in der Stunde geistig abwesend...", erklärte Albus und schob lustlos ein paar Erbsen auf seinem Teller hin und her.

„Die spinnt doch das kann sie doch nicht machen, das ist -"

„Jetzt beruhige dich mal wieder, Jenny. Sie hat doch recht. Albus war ziemlich verträumt die ganze Zeit."

„Ja, aber doch auch nur, weil ich an..." Doch Albus verstummte, als er begriff, was er da fast gesagt hätte.

„Weil du an was?"

„Ach nichts. Nicht so wichtig. Was haben wir nach dem Mittagessen?"

Rose sah ihn prüfend an, dann wandte sie sich ab und sagte: „Zauberkunst."

Am Abend ging Albus mit Rose und Jenny zur Bibliothek. Er hatte soeben eine Stunde Zauberkunst mit den Hufflepuffs hinter sich gebracht und musste jetzt noch die Hausaufgaben und die Strafarbeit von Professor MacAllister erledigen.

Am Eingang zur Bibliothek trafen die drei Gryffindors auf Scorpius. Rose würdigte den Jungen keines Blickes und ging schnell zu einem Tisch am Fenster.

„Hallo Scorpius. Na, hast du die Kapitel schon gelesen?", fragte Jenny freundlich.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Außerdem muss ich auch noch Hausaufgaben machen..."

„Wir können ja zusammen arbeiten. Nur leider weiß ich auch nicht, worum es in den Kapiteln geht", sagte Albus.

Die Erstklässler betraten die Bibliothek und liefen langsam zu Roses Tisch hinüber.

„Wieso weißt du das nicht, du warst doch da, oder?", wollte Scorpius verwirrt wissen.

„Ja...schon. Körperlich anwesend war ich. Aber geistig nicht... Und deswegen muss ich jetzt die gleiche Aufgabe machen, wie du. Sonst darf auch ich nicht mehr in den Unterricht."

Scorpius blieb wie erstarrt stehen. „Was? Die spinnt doch, diese Frau!"

„Scorpius, sei bloß leise", mahnte Jenny ihn. „Sonst hört das noch jemand, und dann kannst du Zaubetränke gleich vergessen!"

„Trotzdem!", erwiderte Scorpius jetzt mit leiserer Stimme. „Was denkt die sich eigentlich? Schüler aus dem Unterricht zu werfen, nur, weil wir nicht aufgepasst haben? Und an allem waren doch bloß diese blöden Gören Schuld!"

Albus zuckte zusammen und wollte gerade sagen, dass Sue ja wohl nichts dafür konnte, wenn er an sie denken musste. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Scorpius ja gar nicht wusste, weswegen er nicht aufgepasst hatte und deswegen auch nicht von Sue, sondern von den beiden Slytherin-Mädchen sprach.

Inzwischen waren sie bei Roses Tisch angekommen. Al und Jenny setzten sich, doch Scorpius blieb stehen.

Er räusperte sich.

„Rose?"

Doch die Rothaarige ignorierte ihn geflissentlich und schrieb weiter stur an ihren Zauberkunsthausaufgaben.

„Rose, bitte! Es tut mir Leid! Ich wollte deine Familie nicht beleidigen, aber du hast mich eben provoziert und -"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld, oder was?" Rose blickte Scorpius wütend an.

„Nein...ja...ach Rose. Wir tragen beide Schuld. Bitte, können wir das ganze nicht einfach vergessen und wieder Freunde sein?"

„FREUNDE?", schrie Rose und fing sich einen wütenden Blick von Madam Pince ein. „Freunde?", sagte sie leiser. „Wir waren noch nie Freunde, Malfoy. Und nur, damit dir das klar ist: Ich kann auch darauf verzichten, jemals mit dir befreundet zu sein! Du und deine Familie – widerlich ist das! Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe, ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"

Mit diesen Worten sprang die Gryffindor auf, packte ihre Sachen und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

„Rose!", rief Scorpius ihr hinterher. „Rose, komm zurück!"

„Also das ist ja wohl wirklich die Höhe!" Madam Pince stand plötzlich neben ihm.

„Das hier ist eine Bibliothek, junger Mann. Und entweder, Sie halten sich an die Regeln und sind leise oder sie verlassen meine Bibliothek augenblicklich!"

„Tut mir Leid, Madam Pince. Ich bin jetzt leise."

„Dann ist ja gut!"

Erschöpft lies sich Scorpius auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem Rose eben noch gesessen hatte.

„Oh man. Warum müssen Frauen eigentlich bei allem so dermaßen überreagieren?"

„Tun wir gar nicht! Aber die Madam Pince hat recht. Das hier ist eine Bibliothek, da ist man leise. Und was Rose angeht – ich kann sie verstehen. Du hast sie ziemlich angeschrien. Aber ich muss sagen, zu recht. Sie hat dich eben provoziert. Und das war auch nicht harmlos."

„Eigentlich ist sie nicht so. Ich weiß auch nicht, was sie hat", sagte Albus und schlug sein Zaubertrankbuch auf. „Aber wenn du willst, red ich noch mal mit ihr?"

„Nee, Al. Lass das lieber mich machen", meinte Jenny.

„Wieso? Sie ist meine Cousine, ich kenne sie besser als du?"

„Und ich bin ein Mädchen."

Dafür hatte Albus kein Gegenargument, deswegen schwieg er.

„Nee, Leute, lasst mal. Wenn sie meine Gesellschaft nicht will, dann ist das ihr Problem. Ich will mich ihr nicht aufzwingen. Aber danke."

Er lächelte seine beiden Freunde dankbar an und schlug nun ebenfalls sein Buch auf.

* * *

_Ich freue mich auf eure Kommis! :-))_

_Das nächste Kapitel kommt hoffentlich bald. Ich bemühe mich auf jeden Fall!_


End file.
